Highschool HxH
by ArenLuxon
Summary: Issei tries to get laid, with a little help from Ddraig. (Very NSFW. Issei x Akeno, Asia, Rias, Xenovia, Katase)
1. Pool Scene (S02E07)

**A/N** :

-At the bottom of every chapter, there will be a summary of what happens in it so you can skip over parts you don't like if you want to.

-When I say 'very NSFW', I am not joking around. The first nine chapters are pretty calm and funny, but from chapter 10 onward it gets a lot more serious. (There is a hiatus of a year between chapter 9 and 10. The publication date doesn't match because I only cross-posted this story much later. The real publication date should be: 02/25/2017)

-This story was originally on Adult Fanfiction, but I took it down because it's too annoying to crosspost everywhere. But if it seems familiar, that's probably why.

* * *

"Let's make a deal," Issei said. He had spoken the same words before, but this time, his intentions were...slightly less noble.

[Absolutely not,] Ddraig said.

"Hey, I haven't even asked yet."

[I know what you're gonna ask. The answer is no.]

"Hey come on, just a little help."

[No.]

"You know, I'm gonna be quite famous."

[So why would you need my help then?]

"I wonder what I'll be known for," Issei continued, ignoring Ddraig. "Maybe...the Oppai Dragon. The Perverted Sekiryuutei, or maybe-"

[Hey. I still have some pride, I'm a Heavenly Dragon once feared by near all of creation. God himself-]

"Dragon dragon Oppai Dragon-"

[Stop that.]

"I don't think so, Ddraigy. I'm gonna be famous as the-"

[Alright alright, I'll do it.]

"You'll help me?"

[I'll help you get laid. But after that, I hope the blood goes back to the right head and we can focus on battling the Hakuryuukou.]

"Deal."

* * *

"Issei? Could you rub some oil on me?" Buchou asked, her tone seductive.

She was sunbathing on her belly with her top undone. Due to the sheer size of her chest, he could see an overly large amount of skin, which caused an overly large amount of blood to rush towards-

Focus, Issei. Calm down.

"Y-Yes, with pleasure," he said, way too enthusiastic.

[I really don't see how you need my help,] Ddraig commented drily.

Just wait a minute, this will go wrong, as usual.

He kept rubbing oil over her lovely back. Even though he was clearly done, he did not intend to waste this chance to touch her.

"Hey Issei," she said. "Would you like to oil my chest?"

The words echoed in his head. Such a beautiful phrase. His cheeks got hot.

[If I'm not mistaken, she just asked you to touch her chest,] Ddraig said. [How are you still a virgin?]

"A-Are you sure?"

He could practically hear the massive facepalm from Ddraig.

[Of course she's sure, idiot, now go touch her breasts. -But don't be too rough, you don't want to scare her.]

"Sure," Buchou said, as if he needed more convincing. She flashed him an encouraging smile. "You love girl's chests, don't you?"

"Yeah, more than anything in the world."

"Well then, Buchou said." She prepared to turn around, but…

A soft sensation invaded him from the back.

"Ara ara," Akeno kirred. "Why is she getting special treatment?" Her tone was extremely seductive.

"A-Akeno-san."

[You can leave the stuttering out, idiot. And the -san as well, or didn't you notice there's a topless girl hugging you from behind?]

My confidence seems to have leaked out. If I had some to begin with.

Will you, die for me?

The awful memory resurfaced.

He felt a strong surge through his body.

[Normally I wouldn't block out your memories like that,] Ddraig said, [But I'm afraid we'll get nowhere if I don't. Now-]

"Hey, Akeno," Rias stood up, either oblivious or uncaring to her topless state. "He wasn't finished with me yet."

"Buchou, O-Oppai." He was almost finished by the marvelous sight.

"Hey, Buchou, would you mind if I borrowed Issei-kun for a bit?" Akeno said.

"You can't have him. He's mine! "

"Ara, Issei-kun," she said, switching tactics. "Have you sucked Buchou's boobs yet?"

"Uhm, not really."

"Ara, poor boy. In that case," her lips came very close to his ear. "I'll let you suck mine." She finished by nibbling softly on his earlobe, as if he needed a demonstration of what he could do to her. Soft sparks ran though his body.

With a loud explosion, starter block 6 vanished. Rias-buchou was enveloped in a scary aura now.

"Akeno, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" A crimson-black flame formed itself in her hand.

"Ara ara," Akeno said, releasing Issei. She stood up straight. (Her boobs bounced a bit when she did). "If you want to settle it like that." Lightning sparks gathered in her hand.

I could use some help now, Ddraig.

[Ok, now listen very carefully...]

You want me to do what?

[Do as I say, idiot.]

Okay then.

"Rias." He spoke her name loud and hopefully, confidently.

They stopped arguing immediately. Both of them looked stunned.

Issei swallowed his fear. "You're being very rude to Akeno-san. She was very kind to offer me to let her suck her breasts, something I haven't heard you do."

"I...but," she pouted.

"Apologize to her for being so rude."

I'm gonna get killed. You've doomed me, Ddraig.

[Calm down. Confidence is the key.]

He prepared to get annihilated by the Power of Destruction.

Rias looked defiant for a moment, but then, suddenly, her shoulders dropped a bit. She turned to Akeno and murmured an apology.

"I didn't hear you," Issei said, stern.

Ddraig, this is pushing it a bit far.

"I'm sorry I got angry, Akeno."

Issei got a real kick out of the sudden power he had. Not only did he have two topless girls standing in front of him, but he had also prevented them from breaking down the swimming pool.

He looked at Akeno and raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm," Akeno said, looking at Rias. "Sorry I tried to uhm," she cleared her throat. "Cockblock you." He could barely hear those last words.

"Good," Issei said. "I'm going inside for a moment."

This better work, Ddraig. I had a perfect opportunity there.

[If you reward them for behaviour like that, they'll continue to do it.]

What do you think, I'm training some dogs?

[You wanted a harem, so you'll have to manage it. Unless you let someone else do it, but that clearly didn't work. Akeno defied Rias as head-girl, what does that mean?]

Uhm.

[That you're terrible at managing them.]

Oh, then just say so.

"Issei?" It was Xenovia. She was dressed in a weird looking green bikini with golden strings.

"Oh, hey, Xenovia."

"I was having some trouble putting on my swimsuit," she explained.

[You could have offered her some help.]

You could have mentioned that sooner.

[How was I supposed to know?]

Well I didn't know either.

"Anyway," Xenovia said. "I was thinking about something."

"Hm?"

"Let's make a baby."

Uhm. What?

She pushed him in the changing room and closed the door.

"Since God is dead," Xenovia explained. "I've decided to have a new purpose in life: kids. And since you carry one of the Heavenly Dragons, well. You don't mind, do you?"

[If you dare say yes I swear I'll rip you apart.]

"Uhm," Issei tried making a coherent phrase, or even just a word in general.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. She reached back and undid her top.

After going through so much trouble to put it on, such a shame.

Those thoughts were quickly driven away by the beautiful sight of her marvelous breasts.

"Unfortunately," Xenovia said. "I have no experience with men. Since you are the expert in sex, I'll let you take the lead." She sat down on top of him. "I don't mind how we do it, as long as you get me pregnant."

[This is the part where you screw the shit out of her,] Ddraig commented. [You need step by step instructions on how to put it on?]

I think I can handle it.

[Be careful. It's a lot lower than you might think.]

I know where it is.

[Sure you do,] Ddraig deadpanned.

"What is going on here?" a scary voice demanded. Rias-buchou stood in the doorway. She had put her top back on and crossed her arms. Scary aura leaked from her.

So, what now?

[Well, try…]

"You mean your total lack of privacy?" Issei shot back.

Stupid idea.

That took her back a bit. "I-I'm still your Master and I won't allow you to make babies with Xenovia." Her tone was a lot less confident now.

Akeno joined them as well.

"Are you?" he summoned his Boosted Gear just as Asia appeared. "I believe it's time you start calling me Master."

Ddraig, you're gonna get me killed.

[Stop complaining and do as I say.]

Her eyes got very dark after that.

"Everyone out," she said, not taking her eyes of Issei.

No one seemed crazy enough to argue and two seconds later, they were alone. Rias closed the door.

Thanks a lot, Ddraig. Now everything is ruined. She might even spank me again.

[Just wait. In a few days she'll ask you to spank her. If you do as I say.]

I did as you said, and look where it got me.

[I'm not done yet.]

Rias had put her bikini top back on, along with a very angry look.

[Now, tell her…]

"You're too jealous, Buchou," Issei said, Ddraig basically dictated him word by word now. "I need some freedom."

"You question my authority too much in front of the others." Rias-buchou said. "I'm fine with you having a harem," She looked away, as if she didn't want to admit it. "But I will be number one, let there be no doubt about that. If you're having your first kiss, it'll be with me, and no one else. If you're losing your virginity, if you're making babies, or if you're...sucking someone's breasts."

"I wasn't planning on making babies with her. You're my number one, Rias, you'll always be. But don't go forgetting there are others as well."

"Fine, if you stop being so dominant if the others are present." She looked back at him, her look a lot more gentle.

"And if we're alone?"

"Then," she looked away. "It's fine."

"Just fine?" He came closer.

She felt wetness seeping in her bikini bottoms, and it wasn't from the pool.

"You can," she kept avoiding his eyes. "Ravish me,... if you want to."

"Would you like that?"

"Yes." They looked at each other now. For a long moment, she was silent. Then, slowly, her hands reached back and undid the strings on her bikini. The top fell to the ground freeing her lovely breasts. The rest followed soon after. She wanted to be completely nude for this.

"Issei, suck my breasts, please."

He was more than happy to comply.

* * *

 **Summary** : Ddraig agrees to help Issei get laid. The girls fight over Issei at the pool. He gets angry at them and makes them apologise. Rias is angry Issei tries to dominate her in public, but doesn't mind much if he does it a bit in private. She asks him to sucks on her breasts because he didn't get the opportunity before.


	2. Bath Scene (S02E08)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei walked down the stairs, yawning.

[How on earth do you fall asleep with two naked girls next to you?]

I was tired. Besides, I can't do much to Buchou if Asia is next to me.

[You could do a rotation.] Ddraig suggested. [If you're too scared to have a threesome.]

T-Threesome? His imagination ran wild.

[You know, all previous Sekiryuutei's had threesomes on a daily basis.]

Issei felt his cheeks burning a bit. Maybe we should start out by, you know, getting laid.

[Well then get on with it.]

First a bath, Ddraig. Then I'll try finding Buchou.

He opened the door of the bathroom. A familiar voice let out a yelp. He had walked in on Asia undressing.

"S-Sorry," Issei said, closing the door. He hadn't seen much since she stood with her back towards him, but she was unclasping her bra, so…

[When is the part where you stop being a wimp and fuck her?]

I can't just walk in on people taking a bath.

"Uhm, Issei-san," Asia said, unsure. "If you're okay with it, we can-"

[It sounds like you can.]

"Oh, Ise," Rias arrived as well, carrying a towel. "Where you gonna take a bath as well?"

"Uhm."

[The correct answer is yes .]

"Asia is already in there," Issei quickly blurted out.

"Oh," Rias said. "Well, let's take a bath together then."

She opened the door. Asia was just in the process of putting her hair up. She turned. "Oh, Rias-buchou?"

"Shall we take a bath together?" Rias proposed, dragging Issei in.

"Sure," Asia said.

"What?"

[You could have arranged this yourself you know?]

As he stood there, Rias got out of her uniform, exposing her gorgeous body piece by piece.

She deliberately showed off a bit to Issei. It wasn't a full striptease, but it came quite close.

"Come on Issei," she said, walking towards him. "Get undressed as well."

She pulled his zipper down and helped him take of his pants. In this process, her hands brushed over his rapidly hardening penis. Sparks ran through his body.

Rias took of his shirt as well, but it was obviously an excuse to let her hands go over his muscled chest.

"You've become strong," she commented.

"T-Thanks."

[Thanks? Oh my God, you really are hopeless.]

They stepped into the warm water.

Issei watched as Rias started washing Asia's back. He felt something surge within his body, so he quickly had to look away.

I can't stain this bath with my raging nosebleed.

[You know that nosebleeds make absolutely no sense, right? Or are you already cumming from watching this?]

Of course not.

As if to prove it, he looked back, but as he did, Rias was suddenly in front of him, shrugging against his chest with her back.

"I've always wanted to take a bath with you like this," she admitted, her voice dripping with seduction.

"D-Did you really?" Issei stuttered.

[No, stop. That's it, I'm done with your crap.]

"Uhum," Issei cleared his throat. "I mean, me as well." He wrapped his hands around her belly.

"Oh, Ise." She melted in his arms. "Would you like to wash my back?"

His hands trailed upwards. "Just your back?"

"Maybe the rest as well," she said as Issei softly rubbed her breasts.

"Hey." Water splashed in his face. "Don't leave me out of this."

Asia's hands were suddenly around his neck. "I want to take a bath with you too," she insisted, desperation seeping through her voice.

"Hey, Asia," Rias said. "Let me just make this clear. Issei is mine . He is my servant, my pawn, my Issei."

"That may be so, but he's my Issei-san as well."

"Asia." Rias stood up. "You're bothering him too much. Let me have him for a while."

"No!" Asia said, standing up as well. "I would bother him even more if I could."

"Even if you can't do this?" Rias said, crouching down. She grabbed Issei's hands and put it on her breast.

"Sure I can," Asia said. She did the same with his other hand. "Issei-san. Between the two of us, who would you choose?" Asia took a deep breath. "I might be losing in size, but not in everything else."

Unfortunately, that wasn't entirely true. Rias' boobs were not just bigger, but softer as well, and her marvelous red hair, noble atmosphere, the way she could sometimes pout, like a spoiled little princess. Rias was definitely his number one in every department.

But Asia. Well. She was cute, and innocent and she depended on him like an older brother. And-

"Ise loves his breasts large," Rias said. "He has told me so many times that my breasts are the best. Right, Ise?"

"She must be lying," Asia insisted. "Right, Ise-san?"

Unfortunately she wasn't lying at all.

Some help would be appreciated, Ddraig.

[Okay, listen carefully.]

"That's enough," Issei said, raising his voice. "This is not a competition. The two of you should be ashamed for arguing like that." He let his words sink in for a moment. Their hands, which still kept his hands on their chest, seemed to lose their strength a bit. Their shoulders dropped and both of them looked down.

"I like both of you," Issei said. "And I won't hear any other stupid arguments about whose breasts are bigger. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they murmured, still keeping their eyes down.

"Now, Asia. Please go outside for a bit."

"What...but, why?"

"You saw that I was busy with...Rias and you just jumped in. Maybe you can stay next time, if you stop being so jealous."

"Yes," she said. "I understand. Sorry, Ise-san."

He saw Rias smiling with some satisfaction as Asia stood up and wrapped a towel around her. She took her clothes and left the bathroom.

"Now," Issei said, looking at Rias. "Your behaviour was unacceptable as well, don't you think?"

"B-But, she just jumped in." She looked a bit like a child arguing why the other kids were wrong.

"Yes, but still. You kept arguing about how I was yours and that your boobs were so much better than hers. You really think she needs another insecurity complex about the size of her breasts?"

"Sorry," she said. "I'll make it up to you." Her eyes sparkled as a devious idea formed itself in her mind.

[Don't say anything else for now,] Ddraig suggested. [Just see what she's planning.]

I didn't have much to say either way.

"Just sit back and relax," Rias said. She came closer until her breasts were pushing against his chest. He enjoyed the sensation.

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Then, she moved down to his neck, trailing kisses on the way. Every kiss sent sparks through his body.

The crimson haired girl moved further down, along his collarbone, down and down...

Just how far was she planning to go? Surely she didn't mean to…

By now, she had reached the bottom of his sternum, just above the waterline.

"R-Rias, what do you-"

She shushed him.

[What the hell did I say? Idiot.]

Issei shut up.

Rias took a deep breath and then her head broke the water surface. She continued trailing kissing down his chest, but they felt different because she was underwater now.

She came back up, breathing harder than before. Her hair was dripping wet now. After a few moments respite, she took a deep breath and went under again.

The gorgeous girl kept trailing kisses along his body. By now she had already reached his navel.

Issei started breathing faster. Surely she wasn't planning to…

Her kisses kept going down until she reached it.

His dick twitched when she gave it a kiss. The next moment, he could feel her tongue tracing his length. A shiver went through him when she did.

Rias went back up to get some air.

"How does that feel?" She asked. Her hand found his, now rock-hard, cock and started rubbing it up and down.

Issei's ability to form a coherent sentence had been lost momentarily, but he could feel it returning

"Amazing."

"Am I doing this right?" She asked.

[You'll have to show her partner.]

"Hold on," he took her hand. "Put your thumb on the other side."

She shifted her grip. Previously, all her fingers had been on the same side, causing her to awkwardly rub him a bit, but now, she had a much more solid grip, although, her hand couldn't fully wrap around it.

"Only pull upwards," Issei said. "Release the pressure at the top and go back down."

She nodded. "I should have watched more of your porn, sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I like teaching you."

She smiled. "Oh, you like ravaging innocent little girls, don't you?" She tightened her grip. "I should have left this to Asia then."

He gritted his teeth under the sudden stimulation. "My first handjob should be with you, Rias. Maybe you can teach her later."

"Pervert," she playfully accused him.

[Don't just sit there, do something.]

Hesitantly, Issei grabbed her breast. Her nipples were already hard. He started rolling them between his fingers, which earned him some soft moans from Rias-chan.

"What happened to your previous idea?" Issei asked.

"Well, I didn't really know what to do next," she admitted. "Do you prefer my mouth?"

"Later," Issei said. He did want to feel her mouth, but the water made it a bit difficult. He didn't want her to drown. And if she took his cock in her mouth, he was certain he would die from the sensation. "When we're not in the bath. Right now," he pulled her closer. "You can use your mouth somewhere else."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

His tongue prodded at her lips. She opened them a bit so they could progress to French kissing.

She sucked on his tongue when he pulled away. It made an obscene sound which made her blush, even though they had done far more obscene things. Her hand continued stroking him.

Issei broke of the kiss and started kissing her neck. She moaned loudly

"Sensitive over here, are we?" Issei said.

She put her other hand on his dick. "I could say the same about you."

He moved even lower and started sucking her nipple.

She yelped out. Then, her breathing got ragged.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "Please don't stop."

His hand trailed down and found her clit. He flicked it a few times, causing even more moans to escape her lips. Rias quickly started losing it under the continued assault on her breasts and clit. Her hand slowed down.

"Ise." She was panting now. "I'm getting close."

He sucked even harder, determined to make her cum. His hand kept rubbing her sensitive clit.

[She's waiting for your permission,] Ddraig said.

Issei released her nipple and brought his head to her ear.

"Go ahead and cum, princess."

A tremor went through her body. He hugged her close as she kept trembling.

Several waves went through her body, and then she went limp.

"Thank you, Ise," she whispered. "That felt amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Issei said.

"I should finish you off as well, shouldn't I?"

"Well, you don't-"

Her hand grabbed his cock once again. She rubbed it hard.

"Of course I do. In fact, I should have let you cum first, since I've been a bad girl before."

"Well, you're making it up now."

"You shouldn't reward me for arguing with Asia," she insisted. "I have hurt her feelings."

"Well, see it as a pre-reward for being a good girl right now. You can apologize to her later."

"I will. And then I'll teach her how to be a good girl for you."

The thought of Asia doing this as well was quite immoral to him. Asia was like a sister to him. A cute, gorgeous, amazing-

Rias kissed him, hard. Her tongue invaded his mouth.

She broke off the kiss for a moment. "Tell me when you're going to cum," she said. "I want it all in my mouth." She started kissing him again even harder than before.

Damn. That certainly got him going.

It wasn't much longer before he felt a wave approaching.

"Rias," he broke of the kiss. "I'm gonna."

She nodded.

Her head broke the water surface and took him in her mouth. Only the head was in, so she could taste it.

She sucked softly.

Issei exploded in her mouth. Several ropes of cum shot out and coated her mouth.

He grabbed her head and kept it in place, not that there was any need to. Rias was determined to stay there until he was done. Even though her air supply was running out a bit.

She felt the stream go to a dribble and then, she sucked out the last drops. It tasted salty and musky, but she loved it.

Finally, she released him and went back up.

Rias was gasping a bit, but managed to keep all his cum in her mouth and breathe through her nose.

She opened her mouth a bit, showing him her reward.

"That's a good girl," Issei said. He stroked her hair.

Rias beamed at him.

Issei nodded and she swallowed. She felt the thick liquid come back up, but she swallowed a few times, hard, and then it stayed where it belonged.

She opened her mouth and showed him she had swallowed it all like a good girl.

"Thank you," she said.

"Did you like the taste?"

"Of course. The taste of your cum is amazing, Ise."

Issei nodded approvingly.

That was fun.

[I'm impressed,] Ddraig admitted.

You don't think I should have, you know, gone further?

[Patience, grasshopper. There's plenty of time. Now, didn't you forget something?]

Oh, yeah, of course .

"Now," Issei said. "I believe I was just going to wash your back."

She giggled. "Of course, Ise-sama." She turned around and left her body in his care.

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei take a bath with Rias. Asia barges in and they fight. Issei gets angry at them and sends Asia outside. Rias makes it up to Issei by jerking him off. Issei returns the favor. Rias comes first and Issei comes in her mouth afterwards and she swallows.


	3. Asia's Adventure

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei stretched his arms out. It had been a few days since his little adventure in the bath. Apparently, the news had spread like wildfire through the Occult Research Club, although, the exact details had changed every time. Just the other day he heard Kiba proclaim with great confidence how Issei had turned into a dragon and ravaged both Buchou and the room.

Ever since, the girls were flocking around him, probably jealous of the attention Rias had gotten.

But this night, he was alone, somehow. Rias and Akeno were busy preparing for some kind of meeting of the three factions, Xenovia was training and Asia was away as well.

His thoughts drifted away to that particular day. Rias' hands and mouth had felt really good. Her soft breasts in his hands.

He felt his cock twitch in his boxers.

Next time he was alone with Rias, he would fuck her. Issei made his resolve.

He remembered she had asked him to take her virginity once, back when she had to marry Raiser Phoenix. Well, asked, begged to be more precise.

That was so hot.

Please take my virginity.

His hands slipped in his boxers. He was really hard. Rias wouldn't be here tonight to relief him, so he would have to do it himself.

"Uhm, Issei-san."

Issei almost got a heart attack. He wildly jumped upright, got stuck in his blankets and fell back down in an awkward position, his legs twisted beneath him.

"Issei-san." Asia ran towards him. "Are you alright?" She touched his bare back.

"I'm fine," Issei quickly said.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, you just startled me."

"Uhm," she said, her cheeks completely flushed now. "You were moving under the blankets, right on your-"

"No, you got it wrong." Issei waved his hands around wildly, which really didn't help him make any point at all.

[You know-]

Stay out of this, Ddraig. Issei snapped.

Offended, Ddraig shut himself away.

Sorry, Issei said. I just want to handle this by myself for a change. I can't keep relying on you.

[I understand,] Ddraig said, his voice hard.

"Ano," Asia was searching for her words. "Buchou showed me how to...give you a hand… If you're okay with it, I could-"

"No, I'm okay. You don't have to...give me a hand."

"Well, aren't you going to...finish?"

"I'm fine, Asia. It's very kind of you to offer, but-"

"B-But," Asia insisted. "Kiryuu once told me guys get frustrated if they don't finish. She called it blue-"

"Okay okay," Issei cut her off. Really, why was everyone teaching Asia these unnecessary things? This innocent church girl was-

"If you're embarrassed," Asia said, blushing even harder. "I can, do it as well. It won't be embarrassing if both of us are doing it, right?"

Huh? Wait, what?

Although the logic made some sense, it was still quite weird to jump to a conclusion like that.

She freed him from the blankets and then got under them as well.

"Lay back, Issei-san."

Hesitantly, he laid on his back. He was still naked underneath the blankets.

Both of them were next to each other now, on their backs.

Asia took of her school uniform while staying under the blankets.

He heard her unbutton her blazer and then blouse. She folded both of them neatly and put them on the ground. Then, still staying beneath the blankets, she unzipped her magenta skirt and put it on the pile. Finally, she took off her matching white bra and panties along with her cute little socks.

It was strange.

Seeing a naked girl was one thing, but knowing there was a naked girl lying next to you was a whole other thing.

He could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Now," Asia said. "Y-You can continue. What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm, how cute you are?" No way he could tell her the truth.

"Issei-san." She blushed a delicious shade of red. What was it called?

Oh, right, crimson, like Rias' hair.

Not good. He couldn't fantasize about Buchou while Asia was lying next to him.

If he had sent Buchou away and done the same thing with Asia that day, what would…

No. He reprimanded himself. Asia was like a sister to him, a cute, innocent church girl. There was absolutely no way he would-

"Well, if you won't do it," she said. "I will." She put her hand on his belly and moved down.

"Hey, what are you-"

Her fingers brushed past his dick.

She frowned. "That was, fast." He felt her tender fingers trace his length.

"You're really big," she commented.

"Uhm, thanks?"

Finally, she wrapped her hand around his cock. Her hands were even smaller than Rias'. She couldn't even get halfway round him.

Her thumb rubbed the sensitive frenulum at the top.

Issei started writhing under her continuous assault.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Asia asked, fear in her voice. "Kiryuu told me this was the most sensitive part."

"That doesn't mean you need to keep rubbing it," Issei gritted under his teeth.

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry, Issei-san." Her hand moved and started stroking him up and down.

Issei let out his breath. He could handle this.

"Buchou is probably better than me at this," Asia said. "I'm sorry."

"Asia," Issei said, firmly. "You're doing fine."

She moved closer to him. He could feel her small breasts now. They pressed against his chest. She put her leg over his. He was still on his back, but she was mostly on her side now, leaning against his body.

As she jerked him off, she softly started rubbing her body against him. He could feel her nipples hardening. The top of his thigh was now between her legs. She was rubbing over him. He could feel her wetness smearing his thigh.

She was probably doing it unconsciously.

Her breathing got harder and her face was now permanently flushed.

Asia's small hand moved faster and faster. Issei felt himself racing closer and closer to his orgasm. He quickly realised she was doing the same.

Was she planning to cum on his leg?

Actually, it didn't look like Asia was still capable of planning things ahead.

"Issei-san." Her eyes found his. Her need was obvious.

He wrapped his hand around her and pulled her closer.

She yelped softly, but then she was on top of him. In the process she had released his cock. It was now throbbing, yearning for some attention.

He could see her now. Her face bright red, her nipples rock hard, her pussy hovering just above his penis. It was so wet her fluids dripped down on him.

"Asia, how are you so...?"

"Kiryuu told me I shouldn't, uhm, climax on my own. That I would stay wet for you this way. It's really hard to hold back, but I wanted to please you, so…"

It looked like Kiryuu could rightfully claim the title of 'biggest pervert' now. Even Issei hadn't thought about this. Well, he had, but he hadn't actually executed it.

His dick twitched and brushed past her pussy lips. She let out a moan.

Even that was enough?

"How long have you been doing that?" Issei asked.

"Uhm, a few weeks I think." She paused for a moment. "Can you please put it in, Ise-san? I can't handle it anymore."

He was close to exploding now. Issei wanted nothing more than to put it in and fuck her into oblivion. But, he had made a promise to Rias.

And it didn't look like he would last long if he did put it in now. What if he came inside of her?

The immoral thought excited him even further, however, a small rational part of him (maybe this was Ddraig?) told him now was not a good moment to get her pregnant. He vaguely remembered Buchou saying something about how devils had a real hard time getting pregnant, but Asia was a reincarnated devil, so did this apply as well?

His hands grabbed her ass and pushed her down.

She let out a soft yelp.

"Move your hips," Issei commanded.

She looked puzzled for a moment, but then she rocked her hips back and forth.

In a matter of seconds, his dick was completely covered in her fluids, which acted as a lubricant. Her soft pussy lips rubbed him up and down.

Her breathing got ragged. Every time her clit brushed past him on her way down, she let out a soft moan.

Issei grabbed her breasts and started kneading them.

She almost fell down, but her hands managed to keep her upright. Because they were supporting her weight on either side of Issei, she couldn't stop him as he deftly worked her boobs. Not that she would have done so anyway.

Her hips moved faster.

Asia mumbled his name, softly, over and over again.

"Issei-san," she said. "I'm gonna-"

"Me as well." He felt his orgasm approaching. "Cum with me, Asia."

He exploded. His cum shot out, covering his chest and stomach. It almost reached his face.

Asia came as well. A large amount of fluids completely soaked his dick and thighs. Apparently she was a squirter. Or maybe it was the weeks of edging.

She fell down on top of him. The cum seeped into her skin.

He would need a long shower to clean up all this mess.

His hands wrapped around her and hugged her close.

"I love you, Issei-san." The words were whispered in his ear.

"A bit the wrong order, but uhm, can I kiss you?"

She immediately kissed him. Her lips were almost, hungry for him.

It was a very long kiss.

They finally released each other.

Issei got up. "We need to take a shower."

"Yeah. Uhm, you can go first if you want to."

Issei scooped her up in his hands. "I said we need to take a shower."

She settled in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom.

On the stairs, something blocked his way. Something with long red hair and blue eyes.

"You looked like you had fun," Rias said, smiling approvingly.

"Uhm, I-" Both of them were still stark naked and covered in a copious amount of fluids, partly from Issei and partly from Asia. Asia hid her face in Issei's chest. She let out embarrassing sounds.

Hey, you do realise my chest is still covered in...

"Are ara, Issei-kun," the seductive voice of Akeno purred. She appeared behind Buchou. "That's a lot of cum."

Issei felt his ears burning.

He pushed past Rias and Akeno and opened the bathroom door.

Issei was certain he had just taken the title of 'biggest pervert' back from Kiryuu.

"I'm gonna be Harem King," he mumbled.

"What did you say, Issei-san?" She looked up with her bright green eyes.

"Nothing. Come on." He turned on the tap. "Let's take a shower."

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei masturbates thinking of Rias. Asia comes in and gives him a hand. She explains Kiryuu told her she wasn't allowed to orgasm on her own so she could focus on Issei more. Asia gets very horny and can hardly control herself. She grinds her pussy on his cock and they both come. They go outside to take a shower and encounter Akeno and Rias who like what they are seeing.


	4. Akeno ritual (S02E01)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

The club room was dimly lit. Three small candles set in a black holder were the only source of light, yet Issei's devil eyes had no problem seeing.

Akeno-san entered the room. She was dressed in some kind of skimpy white cloth kept shut with a simple waistband. It had long sleeves, but it only reached down to her thighs and left a large portion of cleavage exposed. It was wet in various places which made it translucent.

She removed the yellow scrunchie that kept her hair in a ponytail. He had never seen her with her hair loose. It completely altered her appearance.

"You're...really cute like that," Issei admitted. He avoided her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, as she walked up to him.

Her breasts bounced a bit because of her lack of underwear. Her smooth black hair was wet from her recent shower and stayed behind her smoothly, as if the memory of her usual ponytail kept it in place.

"Sorry for bothering you so sudden," Issei said.

"It's not something you can control," she said, kneeling before him.

"H-Hey, Akeno-san," Issei asked. He was acutely aware of their position. He was sitting on the couch, which meant her head was on the ideal height for...

He swallowed. "Why am I naked for this?"

"Technically you're not naked," she said eyeing the towel around his waist. "But by all means, take the towel off if you want to."

"Er, no thanks. I'm fine."

He heard Ddraig sigh inwardly.

"Do you remember how Rias healed you back when Dohnaseek attacked you?" Akeno-san asked.

Issei searched his memory. Healing had been Asia's monopoly ever since she had joined them. But he remembered Dohnaseek throwing a spear through his belly when he wandered alone in the park, before he met Asia. Back then, Buchou had...

"She embraced me."

"Indeed. Apart from her usual habit of sleeping naked, members of the same peerage can share their magical energy through skin contact. That's why your natural recovery rate was drastically sped up."

"I see."

"Our clothes obstruct the waves of energy making it harder to channel power to a peerage member," Akeno-san explained. "Especially since our uniforms are designed to obstruct magic so they don't rip that easily in battle. That's why you're naked."

"This is a bit over my head," Issei admitted. Ripping uniforms was more his style.

"Don't worry about it. All of this is part of the ritual. That's why I took a shower as well, to cleanse my body." _And I didn't dry off properly because I'm gonna get wet anyway._ She smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Say, Akeno-san. Wasn't your mother a shrine maiden?" He had heard something like that from Buchou.

She nodded. "I'm surprised you know that."

"Well." He scratched the back of his head. "You hear things."

She nodded. "Shall we begin?"

Issei nodded as well. He stuck out his arm. As of now, she still hadn't explained how this would go.

The girl took his hand. "Your Dragon Arm is much stronger than we anticipated. It drains the spells we put over it to make it appear human."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"I'm gonna remove the excess power directly from your fingers. By sucking it out to be precise."

S-Sucking it out.

Issei swallowed hard. He felt his imagination run wild.

Akeno-san smiled. "You seem to like the prospect."

"Uhm, yeah, kinda."

"Well then, let's begin." She leaned forward and took his index finger in her mouth.

And then, he was in heaven.

Her mouth was soft and wet. And his visuals were amazing.

She was on her knees in front of him, bent over with her buttocks high in the air, only partly covered by her outfit and wet enough to be almost completely translucent. Her breasts almost spilled out as she leaned forward.

Akeno-san kept eye contact as she softly sucked on his finger. Her tongue traced his skin, which sent shivers through his body. Fuck, this was so hot.

She momentarily let go.

"Ara ara, Ise-kun. Having fun?" Her voice purred.

He looked down and saw the towel was starting to bulge around his crotch.

Akeno-san smiled and took his finger back in her mouth. She went deeper this time, going past the second knuckle.

His insides were melting. Issei's entire body was radiating heat. He focussed to keep his breathing steady, but his heart rate was rapidly rising even as he tried calming down. His cheeks and ears were burning.

She started bobbing her head up and down which reminded Issei of far more lewd things.

He didn't feel any power being sucked out, rather, it felt as if arousal was being poured in.

"This kinda reminds me of my days as a bully," Akeno said. She licked his hand like a cat.

Huh? "Akeno-san?"

"Tell me, Ise-kun. What did you do to poor Asia?"

"I-uhm, nothing." He avoided her eyes.

She sucked on his finger, harder than before. He felt his blood gathering to an almost painfully intense extent. His body would certainly explode if she kept this up. Or maybe, only a part of his body.

"Really?" She pressed on. Her tone was dripping with seduction now.

"We didn't have sex," Issei insisted, trying to get some relief.

"What did you do to her then?"

"I was just, uhm, trying to relief myself, and Asia suddenly came in."

"How rude off her to barge in like that."

"Yeah. And then uhm, she gave me a hand with what I was doing, and that was it."

"You know, Ise-kun. If you need someone to relief you, I'll be glad to suck out whatever you need me to."

He felt Ddraig, and something else, awakening inside.

"Well," Issei said, his confidence suddenly growing. "I'm not stopping you."

She beamed at him. "Then I guess I should suck out some power from here as well," she said. Her hand trailed upward and rubbed over the bulge in the towel.

Before he could reply, her other hand went to his hip and undid the towel.

It fell away exposing him completely.

Akeno-san gasped a bit. "You're even bigger than I expected." She licked her lips.

By now he was almost fully erect. Her soft hand wrapped around his cock.

"I think I should suck out the power from here," Akeno said as she jerked him off. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think you should." The thought, combined with her movements almost sent him over the edge.

She slowed her hand movement. "Not yet, Ise-kun."

She knew how close he was? How did she…

Akeno smiled deviously. "You can cum wherever you want," she said. "But I want to suck you off first, so hold back for a while. Can you do that for me, Ise-kun?" She added an innocent smile.

Fuck. It felt as if he was dying. Akeno's hand deftly kept him right on the edge.

Was this how Asia had felt, trying to hold back?

No, this was definitely worse. Asia had done it by herself, while he was at the complete mercy of this sadistic half fallen angel.

"That's not an answer, Ise-kun," she said. Her hand sped up again.

"Yes," Issei gritted beneath his teeth. "I'll hold back."

"Good," she whispered. Her face crept closer to his body until he could feel her breath on his dick. Her hand released him. Akeno folded her hands on her back.

While maintaining eye contact, her tongue slowly traced his shaft upwards. A shiver went through him. This was really hot. Her tongue reached the top and made lazy circles on his glans.

"Did Rias do this to you as well?"

"Uhm, sort of."

"How do you _sort of_ suck someone off?" Her eyes were confused.

"Well." He tried explaining what had happened in the bath.

Akeno chuckled. "Sounds a bit anticlimactic."

Issei shrugged. "Maybe."

"Don't worry Ise-kun. I won't spoil this by using my hands. I'll get you off with my mouth only, like a good girl is supposed to do."

His dick twitched and brushed past her chin. She smiled. "I think it wants to go inside," she teased. She opened her mouth and hovered over his dick.

Issei felt his heart skip several beats. His breathing stopped for a moment, before returning to its rapid pace.

"Akeno-san," he pleaded through ragged breaths. He was gonna die if he didn't cum soon.

"Call me Akeno," she ordered, her lips almost touched him.

"Akeno-san."

"A-ke-no."

"Akeno, are you in here?"

 _Fuck_.

This had definitely given him a heart attack. Talk about bad timing.

He heard the sound of the door. Buchou was trying to come in, but the door was locked.

"I'm sucking out the dragon's power," Akeno called back. She was surprisingly calm.

"You do realise that this is the club room, right?" Buchou's voice was sceptical.

"Sorry."

 _Cover yourself_ , she mouthed to Issei.

 _How am I supposed to cover this raging hard on?_ It didn't look like it would go down in a few seconds.

 _Wait_. A bright idea hit him.

Akeno walked to the door and turned on the lights.

She looked back to make sure Issei was safe before unlocking the door.

"You should really pick a better location," Buchou said. She walked into the room. "Where is Ise?"

"Taking a shower," Akeno said. You could hear the shower running from here, right? "The ritual was kinda intense. He started sweating a lot."

"I see." She still looked a bit sceptical, but she accepted the explanation. Buchou walked to the low table and blew out the candles.

"Did the ritual go well?"

"Yeah. He should be fine for the moment."

This could have ended really bad. Imagine Rias had barged in and found Akeno while she was blowing Issei. She would be lucky if there was anything left off her to bury. Akeno knew very well that if Rias actually got serious, she wouldn't stand a chance. The Power of Destruction wasn't named like that for show after all.

In the shower, Issei let out his breath. He had to be careful, since only a shower curtain separated him from Buchou and a very awkward situation. She could just pull it aside and see him standing here, still with his massive boner from Akeno's excessive teasing.

He heard Akeno-san and Buchou talk, but then, their voices grew distant and he felt the door open and close again. Looks like Akeno-san had managed to get Buchou out.

He took a deep breath. That had been very close, Buchou had almost caught them red-handed. He really should be more careful.

 _No._

Buchou shouldn't get angry for something like this. In fact, if she found them like that, she should get on her knees and join Akeno-san.

[I wouldn't count on that,] Ddraig said. [You could probably convince Akeno to do that, but Rias is determined to have all your first times and she won't be sharing any of them.]

 _Hold on._

Issei grabbed his painfully hard cock with his hand.

He imagined both Rias and Akeno-san on their knees, blowing him.

It didn't even take ten seconds before he exploded.

His knees almost buckled beneath him, but he managed to hold himself upright. His cum shot out against the wall. It was a lot. Even more than when he had fooled around with Asia and when he had cum inside Rias' mouth. Akeno's excessive teasing hadn't missed its effect.

His orgasm lasted almost twice as long as usual, but eventually, he felt his breathing and heart rate slow down again.

Still in the afterglow of his orgasm, he took the shower head and washed away his cum from the wall. It went down the drain.

 _Let's hope Buchou doesn't smell this._

[I think you'll be fine. Just open the window,] Ddraig suggested.

 _Good idea._

He finished his shower and opened the window. The fresh air rapidly cleared away the steam and any residual smell left hanging.

So. Issei dried himself off and looked for his clothes. _I need Rias to...give me a blowjob, by herself. How am I gonna do that?_

[How about you just try being alone with her and see what happens?]

 _And how do I do that?_

[Just leave it to me, Issei.]

* * *

 **Summary** : Akeno sucks out Issei's power. Things get out of hand and she almost goes down on him. They get interrupted by Rias knocking on the door. Issei hides in the shower. When they are gone, he finishes himself off thinking about having a threesome with Rias and Akeno.


	5. Xenovia Fight

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Ise opened his eyes.

He really had to pee.

Rias and Asia were both fast asleep, so he had to escape their embrace without waking them first. Asia held his right arm with both of her hands. Rias had shrugged even closer. Her head was on his chest, with her hair all over the place. Both of them were stark naked, as usual.

He resisted the temptation to fool around a bit while they were asleep.

...

He wasn't sure how he had done it, but somehow he had gotten out without waking them. It would be hard to get back in later, but those were worries for later. After he had peed.

He made his way to the bathroom.

Relief washed over his face when he could finally pee.

Ise washed his hands and went...back.

What was that noise?

He concentrated. He had checked the time when he left his room. It was three o'clock. So what could he be hearing? Everyone should be asleep now.

The noise came from downstairs.

Ise went down to investigate.

In the living room, he found the source of the faint noise. It were grunts. Grunts from a woman who was training.

The room was dark, but the soft moonlight that fell through the windows provided enough light to see.

In the middle of the living room, was Xenovia Quarta.

She was rapidly switching between several sword positions. In every position, she did a few practice swings with her wooden training sword before moving to the next one.

Apart from the strange hour, her clothes didn't make sense either. The only clothing she wore was a nightgown that was mostly transparent and white panties. Even from here, he could clearly see her nipples. Sweat ran down her body. She must have been busy for quite a long time before his arrival.

Issei pondered whether he would keep watching her without revealing himself, but he decided against it. He stepped closer.

"Xenovia." His voice was loud enough to make her notice him, but not loud enough to wake anyone else.

She spun around. "Oh, hey Ise. Can't sleep either?" She didn't seem surprised by his arrival. Her voice remained casual, as if this happened every night.

"I had to pee," he explained. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "So I'm practising a bit."

She said it matter of factly, as if this was perfectly normal to her.

"Can I help with anything?" Ise asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you could use a sparring partner," he said, shrugging.

"We can't make too much noise. Everyone is sleeping."

"There is a training hall in the basement," Issei said. "No one will hear us there."

They relocated to the basement. Both of them quickly changed into their tracksuits. Because she wore nothing beneath it, he could clearly see the outline of her gorgeous breasts.

The room was designed very simple. Training mats were on the floor and racks with various types of practice weapons lined the walls. Most of the room was grey with some white in it.

Issei took a training sword from the walls.

"You know, I'm not really that good at-"

He barely managed to block the sword.

"Not bad," Xenovia commented. Their swords were blocked now. She pushed him back with all her might.

"You're having fun aren't you?" Issei said, pushing back. "Attacking me when I wasn't paying attention."

"You think our enemies will patiently wait until you are ready?"

His Boosted Gear appeared on his left arm and he pushed even harder. She was losing ground now.

[Boost!]

Her expression became slightly panicked, until she reached the wall.

"Big mistake," Xenovia said. A grin appeared.

With her free hand, she grabbed another sword and swung for his head.

Issei barely managed to duck.

[Boost!]

Now, he was the one driven back under the continuous assault of two swords.

He could barely defend himself from the blows with his single training sword.

One of her swords raced for his head.

He blocked with his Sacred Gear. The wood broke when it hit his gauntlet.

Issei took his chance and attacked. His sword stopped just in front of her face.

"Not bad," he said.

She smiled at him.

"Hey, Ise," she said as he retracted his sword. "How about we make things more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. If I win the next battle, you'll try to get me pregnant."

His ears started burning. Why was she saying this so casually?

He momentarily considered losing on purpose, but then, he remembered the consequences of this. If the others found out he would be in big trouble.

"And what if I win?" His throat was dry.

"You can do whatever you want with me," she said, equally casual.

"You're on."

* * *

There was something wrong. This heat wasn't coming from the usual source. Why did it feel so soft and small?

She opened her eyes.

Ise was gone. She was now holding Asia, which explained why something had felt wrong.

Where could he be?

Rias got up and took the simple white bathrobe that was lying next to Ise's bed. It was there in case she had to go to the bathroom or anything and didn't feel like walking around the house naked.

She put it on and searched for Ise.

Eventually, she found him. He was in the training hall in one of the basement levels, and he wasn't alone.

Since the door was ajar, Rias could peek inside.

They were fighting with training swords. Both of them carried one in each hand.

Xenovia's speed and technique were superior, but Ise was a lot stronger, and he boosted his strength even more with his Sacred Gear.

Xenovia was getting tired. Her breathing was ragged and her movements started getting clumsy.

She saw Ise sniff out a chance and hit her wrist. One sword was knocked out of her hand.

She tried defending with the other one, but the situation looked pretty hopeless.

Moments later, she lost her second sword as well.

"Looks like I won," Ise said.

 _That's my Ise_ , she thought, smiling.

"Best out of three?" Xenovia proposed.

"Hm. Okay. But…" His hand reached for her. "You'll fight like this now." His hand pulled her zipper down all the way.

Her jersey now hung open and apparently she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. Even from here, Rias could see quite a large portion of her ample breasts.

What was going on here?

She guessed they had some kind of bet on the outcome of this fight.

But what was Ise planning? He wasn't planning to give his virginity to _her_ , was he?

They went back to their positions and raised their swords.

And then, their fight began.

Initially, Xenovia had the upper hand, but Ise's strength quickly started overpowering her.

This was strange. Very strange. Ise was certainly very strong, but he wasn't a sword fighter. Xenovia should be able to defeat him.

Rias continued to watch them, completely mesmerized by the sight. During their fight, she constantly caught glimpses of Xenovia's chest whenever her jersey shifted around. Xenovia wasn't as large as herself, but her breasts were still quite big. Xenovia's nature was a lot more bold. Unlike anyone else, she didn't seem to be bothered by fighting this exposed, and that had a certain appeal.

Ise was fighting with a smile playing around his lips. Obviously, he was enjoying the exposed nature of this fight.

Eventually, she saw Ise defeating her Knight once more.

"Looks like I won," he said, quite proud of himself.

"Indeed," Xenovia confirmed. "As promised, you can do whatever you want to me now."

So she was right. They had made a bet.

But what was he planning to do?

Ise's hands found her breasts. "These are mine now," he said.

"As you wish," Xenovia replied. She removed her jersey so she was topless. Then, she folded her hands behind her back and pushed her chest out.

"Anything else you require, sir?"

"Not for the moment, but hold that thought," Ise said. He was already getting an erection.

Ise's hands continued working her breasts.

Xenovia tried keeping a composed stance, but Rias could tell it was growing harder and harder. And Rias had a suspicion she secretly enjoyed this.

Ise rolled her nipples between his fingers until they were rock hard.

Rias' hand slipped between the folds of her bathrobe and touched her own boob.

She absentmindedly fondled it as she watched them.

Her own nipples were getting hard as well.

Ise sucked on her right nipple and Xenovia let out a yelp. Her composed attitude was starting to crumble under his continuous assault.

"Enjoying this, are we?" Ise said. He seemed to be having fun.

"Yes," she said, out of breath. "Please, don't stop."

Ise brought his head to her ear and whispered something. Rias couldn't hear it, but the next moment, Xenovia was blushing heavily.

Then, she nodded firmly. She graciously knelt in front of him. Her hands found his crotch and rubbed it.

Rias noticed he was already getting quite hard.

Her movements grew more rough. The bathrobe was closed with a simple waistband, but because of her fondling, the top had gotten quite loose so most of her breasts were exposed by now.

She was breathing harder as well. Ise would have heard, if he wasn't too occupied with the kneeling beauty in front of him.

Said beauty was now pulling his trousers and boxers down and off.

"Get it wet first," Ise said, he zipped open his jersey. His voice was more confident than usual.

 _Wet_.

Rias put her free hand on her thigh and brought it upwards beneath her bathrobe.

She was wet. Soaking wet.

Wait, what was she doing?

This was a private moment between Xenovia and Ise. She wasn't supposed to spy on them. By now, she was certain Ise had no intention of actually taking her virginity. Even though she was jealous, she had already accepted Ise would have a harem and Xenovia would certainly be part of that.

Asia had explained to her what had happened in the bathroom. If what she said was true, which she didn't doubt, then Ise was doing quite a lot of effort to save her virginity for her. And she was repaying him by secretly spying on him?

Xenovia took his cock in her hand and held her head over it. Spit drooled down on it. She spread it around with her hand while jerking him off. Her grip was tight. Rias could tell Xenovia was far above her in terms of handjobs.

Her Knight lowered her head and gave Ise a couple of long licks which sent shivers through his body.

"You're amazing," Ise commented.

By now, his cock was glistening wet with her spit.

This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to watch them.

Her hand gripped her left breasts even tighter. Her nails dug into her own flesh.

Meanwhile, her other hand was fondling her pussy lips. By now, her wetness was dripping down on the floor.

Xenovia positioned herself higher and put his cock between her breasts.

She moved up and down, servicing his cock with her boobs.

Ise seemed to be enjoying himself.

It had to feel really good for him.

Why had she never done this with him?

Xenovia's breasts were large enough to make his entire dick disappear between them.

Ise started to thrust a bit. She got the hint and sped up.

Rias' hand brushed past her clit.

A small pool of her own fluids was forming beneath her.

She started pushing her fingers in and out while her thumb worked her clit. Racing ever closer to her climax.

In the meantime, Ise had basically taken full control. His hand was holding a fistful of hair so she remained in position. Xenovia was holding her breasts with both hands while Ise fucked them at full speed. Her tongue was out so saliva could dribble down. Her entire chest was glistening with spit.

Every once in a while, Ise thrusted further, into her mouth and she sucked the head for a bit before he resumed fucking her breasts.

From his breathing she could tell Ise was getting close.

She was panting as well. Her fingers were pumping in and out of her pussy while her thumb almost crushed her clit. Half crescent moons had formed on her breasts where her nails had dug into her flesh.

Ise grabbed her head and pushed his entire length down her throat. His hand kept her head firmly in place.

Strangely, Xenovia had no problem at all keeping this position. She just breathed steadily through her nose, awaiting further instructions. If he did this to Rias, she would certainly choke on it.

Ise pumped a few times in and out her throat.

Without being told to, Xenovia stuck out her tongue and licked his balls, still impaled on his dick.

How did she do that?

Rias didn't even know how to jerk him off properly, and Xenovia was kneeling here, sucking his cock like a pornstar.

She must have been training for this.

Ise pulled out. "I'm gonna cum," he announced. He grabbed his cock and started jerking off.

 _You're not the only one_. There was a tugging feeling in her belly which told her an orgasm was approaching.

"On my face?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah."

"Allow me." She moved his hand away and started jerking him off. Her tongue started licking the head.

"Fuck." He cursed between his teeth.

She must be really good.

Rias' fingers were soaked. She felt her fluids run down the length of her arm.

This was way too hot.

Ise lasted only a few seconds.

The first spurt of cum shot out with such force it would have blown over her head, but Xenovia expertly rose so she could catch it in her mouth. Then, she lowered her face again so he could cover it in his cum.

And he did cover it. A geyser of sperm completely covered her hair and face.

A bit got in her eye, but she kept it open. It ran down over her spit covered chest.

Rias felt her own orgasm approaching.

She fell on her knees. Rias had to bite on her own arm to muffle the screams as one of the biggest orgasms in her life surge through her body.

She shivered all over for a dozen seconds, before a warm glow settled.

Her mind was hazy, but she could see how Xenovia coaxed out the last drops of cum with her mouth. Then, she looked up for permission to swallow, which he gave her. When her mouth was empty, she went back down on him and softly suckled on his cock as he went soft again.

Rias tried composing herself. She vaguely registered her teeth had ripped through the fabric on her arm and she was bleeding a bit.

She had to leave before they found out she was here.

* * *

Ise petted Xenovia's head. She had done a good job. A really good job. He had never expected her to be at that level.

Ise stepped outside. His foot suddenly felt very cold.

He frowned. He had stepped into a small pool with his bare foot.

Strange. The swimming pool was another level down, so it couldn't be from there. Was there a leak in the pipes?

He crouched down.

His fingers touched the liquid and then he brought them to his nose.

His keen dragon senses told him what it was and from who.

He smiled.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei encounters Xenovia training at night. They make a bet which Xenovia looses. He fucks her breasts and comes on her face. Rias spies on them and masturbates while she watches. When Issei walks outside, he realises she was spying on them.


	6. Dessert (Xenovia and Rias)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

 _I'm not sure about this_ , Issei confessed. _Isn't this cheating?_

[How so?] Ddraig said. [Rias Gremory is not your girlfriend. You always said you would get a harem, so get on with it. You only promised her your virginity. And technically speaking…]

 _I know, I know, this doesn't count. Still…_

[Besides,] Ddraig added. [She's the one spying on you.]

 _Good point, but still..._

"Don't worry," Xenovia said. "No one can see us here." She removed her shoulder cape.  
"Are you sure?" Issei asked. He looked more nervous than usual.

"Of course," she said as she unbuttoned her corset. "No one uses the changing rooms during lunch break." She let the corset fall to the ground and moved her hands to the buttons of her blouse. Her fingers effortlessly unbuttoned them. Beneath it, she was wearing a lilac bra.

"But this is the _girl's_ changing room," Issei insisted.

"So? Are we gonna pretend like you're not familiar with it?" While her tone remained casual, her eyes roamed towards the locker he had used to spy on them in the past. It was being used for the same purpose today, but Xenovia didn't know that. The large, Koneko-fist-shaped dent was gone, but he could still see some small traces of it.

Issei blushed a bit and looked away. "Anyway, we should hurry up."

"No leisure blowjob today then?" She asked. The swordswoman was topless now. In a fluid movement, she knelt down in front of him.

"I'm the one deciding the pacing, am I not?" Issei said.

"Of course, Ise-sama," she said. Her fingers unzipped his pants.

She took out his semi-erect cock. Xenovia was always a bit surprised by how big it was. Did she really take all of that into her mouth without gagging? Well, she had spent quite some time training, with some guidance from Kiryuu.

She slowly jerked him up and down. "Do I have permission to service you, sir?" the blue haired woman asked with pleading eyes.

"Get to work," Issei said. He grabbed her head and pushed her down all the way on his cock.

Xenovia kept her position without gagging. She breathed evenly through her nose.

When Issei released her head she immediately began servicing him.

Ise leaned back against the wall.

It had been a week since his nighttime mock-battle with Xenovia. Afterwards she had confessed to him she really enjoyed sucking him off and suggested to become his personal little cocksucker. Obviously, Issei had agreed.

Things had quickly fallen into a pattern then. When he was horny, he would text Xenovia and she guided him to a quiet place to do her job.

She always did it topless, no matter where they were. He found it a bit strange she kept her magenta skirt on. If you were gonna suck cock like a pornstar, why not do it completely naked? Not that he was complaining of course.

Xenovia only ever asked permission to service him, anything else were practical things, like where he wanted to cum, spoken with an even, casual voice. Usually he came on her face or in her mouth. She then either swallowed, cleaned it off with her handkerchief or scooped it all up in her mouth. Then, she would stand up, thank him with a slight bow, get dressed and leave.

He was really puzzled about all this. Why would she even do this? Yes, she did get horny sucking him off, at various times he had heard her moan loudly around his cock, but why wouldn't she try anything else with him? What had happened to the whole 'making babies'? She acted like this was some kind of duty she had to fulfill.

But Xenovia was a real expert at oral sex. Even the slightest hint she picked up immediately. If he rocked his hips, she went faster and deeper, if he pushed her down, she stayed down. If he told her to take it slow, she immediately moved to a slow passionate sucking.

As he had told her to do it fast, she used her hand to jerk him off simultaneously which got him to the edge very quickly.

"Where?" She asked, noticing he was nearing his climax.

"I…" An idea formed in his head. "Inside your pussy."

She looked puzzled for a heartbeat. "Sorry, Ise-sama. I can't let you do that."

"Why not? Didn't you want to make babies?"

"Your virginity belongs to Rias-oneesama. I'm just your little cock-sucking slave, nothing more. Now please decide where you want to cum, you're really close."

"Open your mouth," he said, taking over.

She leaned back and opened her mouth, her tongue stuck out.

He jerked himself off in her mouth until he exploded.

She took it all in her mouth without any trouble. A little bit dribbled of on her chin, but she used her finger to guide it to her mouth.

When she had gulped it all down, she suckled on his cock a bit more until it went limp. Then, she stood up and got dressed again without speaking.

Ise was still thinking about what she had said. Did she know?

No, that couldn't be.

"Thank you, Ise-sama," Xenovia said. A slight bow accompanied her words.

She left him.

Ise took a deep breath.

He walked to the locker and opened it.

"Hey, Rias," he said to the crouched princess that was hiding inside.

Her face turned crimson. "Y-You knew I was here?"

"Obviously," he said, his voice sounded tired. "What did you tell Xenovia?"

She got out of the locker. Her legs were shaking a little. "Uhm, nothing. I was surprised as well when she mentioned me."  
Strange.

"Uhm," Rias said. "I'll be going then." She quickly made for the door.

"Hold on."

She stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

"You need to be punished."

"Excuse me?" She turned around.

"You've been spying on me and Xenovia. Multiple times. You even masturbated while doing it."

"No I didn't."

"Really? Well, lift up your skirt then."

She avoided his eyes. "I don't see why I should...pervert."

Issei walked closer. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

She felt like a little girl that was reprimanded by her mother.

"I'm gonna count to three," Issei added. "One...two…"

"Okay, okay," she said. Her hands grasped the hem of her skirt. With trembling fingers, she raised it.

Ise looked at the obvious wet spot on her panties.

 _Why had she put on white panties? Terrible mistake._

"So," Ise said. He touched the wet spot. "Enjoying ourselves are we?"

She didn't reply. His fingers felt amazing. Even though he was hardly touching her, she already felt more wetness creeping up. At this rate, it would be running down her legs soon.

Ise removed his hand and sat down on a bench. He gestured towards his lap.

 _Oh no. Why did he have to?_

"You don't think you need to be punished?" Ise asked when she didn't move.

"No," she quickly said. "You're right."

Slowly, the high ranking princess laid herself over his knee, skirt still raised.

"Only fitting I punish you like this," Ise said.

His finger slipped beneath her damp panties. She gasped, but instead of touching her pussy directly, he pulled upwards.

She felt pressure on her pussy. Her panties started wedging between her lower lips.

Rias bit her tongue. This was very uncomfortable.

He kept pulling further upwards so they digged harder and harder into her flesh.

They would rip. They would definitely be ruined.

But then, the pressure was released.

With one smooth motion he pulled them down to her knees.

Now, her pussy was exposed to the cool air.

He seemed to love embarrassing her, but then again, she deserved it.

[You're gonna have to use magic,] Ddraig said. [This is a high class devil.]

 _Hey Ddraig. Didn't you mention she would ask me to spank her in a few days?_

[I did.]

 _So I should let her ask, right?_

[Your call, Issei.]

"So, Rias," he said. His hand rubbed over her butt. "What would you like me to do?"

She grit her teeth. "Just get this over with, Ise."

"No, I think you should properly beg for your punishment. You agree you need to be punished, right?"

She chewed her tongue for a moment before grudgingly replying. "Yes."

"So ask for it then."

She swallowed her pride. "Will you please spank me?"

"Not bad," he commented. His hand went down to her pussy, which was still treacherously wet. "Now try again," he said, his hand slowly rubbed her pussy lips, careful to avoid her clit.

"Will you _please_ spank me? I really need to be punished. I've been a bad girl."

"Why?" He kept teasing her.

"Because I spied on you. And I masturbated while doing it."

"So what will you do next time you see something like that?"

"Leave you alone."

His hand came down hard on her left cheek. It stung and tingled. Was he using magic? She couldn't see from here. But there was no way he could hit her that hard otherwise. She already felt her eyes getting wet and also, she was embarrassed to admit, her pussy.

"No," he teased her. "That's not the answer I want."

"Then what do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I think you'll figure that out yourself," he said, his hand came down again, on the other cheek. The sound reverberated through the room. "Now count for me." Once again, he smacked her ass.

"Three," she said, biting her lip.

They continued. Her lower cheeks quickly turned red from his smacks, and her upper cheeks from embarrassment. Tears appeared in her eyes, but she fought them back. She would be damned before she allowed him to see her cry. She could take this. She could take whatever he threw in her way.

"You think you had enough?" Ise asked after they reached twenty.

"No," she said. "Please continue." Her butt was on fire now. Soft afterpain was spread all over her skin. Ise had been careful to spread out his slaps.

She would have trouble sitting down tomorrow. No way she would ask Asia to heal this. It would just have to heal the normal way.

His hand came down again, harder.

"Twenty-one."

"Tell me," Issei said as he delivered another slap. "Are you jealous of Xenovia?"

She didn't reply.

He gave her a sharp smack on her pussy. Pain surged through her body. This was pain on a whole other level.

"I asked you a question," Ise said. "Are you jealous of Xenovia?"

"Yes," she replied, gritting her teeth. Being honest was probably the smartest move here.

He slapped her pussy twice in rapid succession, harder than before.

"Yes," she blurted out. "I'm jealous of her skill. And it gets me even more wet. I fantasize about her looking at me and laughing. How she tells me I'm not good enough to be allowed to service you."

The pain and humiliation seemed to have pushed her pride aside for the moment.

"You think you deserve to suck my cock?" Issei continued. He slapped her pussy again.

"No," she quickly blurted out. "I'm not worthy at all."

"I think you'll need a lot of training. And maybe then you can lick my balls while Xenovia sucks me off. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I would love that. Please let me do that next time."

"Well then," Issei said. His hand slowly rubbed her outer lips. "What will you do next time you see Xenovia sucking me off?"

"Beg. Beg to kneel next to her and service you as well."

She had already felt it before. Ise was getting very hard beneath his pants. Her words had only enhanced this. She was horny as well.

Well, more accurately, her fluids were running down her thighs.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Ise said. "Now get back to class."

She got up and pulled her panties back up. They were completely soaked, but she would just have to suffer through it. She quickly made her skirt more presentable and made for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ise said, stern.

She turned around and bowed. "Thank you for teaching me how to service you, Ise-sama."

He smiled. With some confidence (and help from Ddraig), getting a harem was a lot easier than he anticipated.

Rias left the room.

He looked down at his pants. His erection was straining against the fabric.

Was there still time to call Xenovia back?

The bell answered his question.

* * *

 **Summary** : Xenovia is giving Issei regular blowjobs and titjobs. During one of their sessions, Issei asks her to have real sex, but she says no because Rias wants to have his first time. After Xenovia leaves, Issei catches Rias spying on them. He spanks her and she apologises.


	7. Ritual Two (Akeno and Senpai)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

"How was your day, Issei-kun?" His mom asked. All of them were together, eating dinner.

"Really good," Issei said. Next to him, Rias was shifting uncomfortably on her seat, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Glad to hear that."

His dad looked at Rias. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Rias faked a smile. "Everything okay."

Ise smiled inwardly.

[You don't feel guilty?]

 _Who are you, my consciousness? If I want to have my own harem, I'll have to keep them in check, right?_

[Right…]

 _So that means punishing them when necessary, right?_

Ddraig didn't reply.

Ise shrugged inwardly and reached for the salt.

It happened suddenly. One moment, he was reaching for the salt, and the next, he was lying on the ground, clutching his left arm as he stifled a scream.

"Ise-kun." He heard Akeno's voice. She studied his red arm. It was bright red. She leaned in "I need to suck out the dragon's power," she whispered.

As usual, his parents were completely oblivious to the situation.

"Excuse us for a moment," Akeno-san said.

She guided him to his room.

"Get undressed and sit down on the bed, Ise-kun," she said. Akeno-san walked to the window and closed the curtains.

His senpai put on the nightlight and then stood in front of him.

"Now now, Ise-kun," she said. "I thought I told you to undress?"

"I did." He had stripped down to his boxers, what more did she…

"Please undress," Akeno-san repeated.

He stood back up and took of his boxers.

"Happy now?" He asked, sitting back down.

She licked her lips. "Yeah. Now it's my turn."

He could tell she was showing off as she undressed. More and more skin was slowly revealed until she was naked as well.

"Now then." The fallen angel knelt down in front of him.

He tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm.

"Allow me," she said. Akeno took his fingers in her mouth and started sucking, hard.

Immediately, the pain started fading away. It was quite literally being sucked out.

She pushed his digits deeper and her mouth and swirled her tongue around them.

Her lewd motions got his fantasy going. He briefly wondered how Akeno's skills would compare to Xenovia. He had felt her mouth before, sort-off, but they had been interrupted back then.

She took his fingers back out.

"I heard," she teased him. "You've been fooling around with Xenovia as well."

"Uhm...how did you know?"

"She told me. It doesn't sound fair, Ise-kun. Why does she get to suck you off?"

"Well uhm, you know…"

"Yeah Ise-kun," a new voice said. "Please tell us."

"Buchou!" Crap. His face turned bright red. "Akeno-san was just uhm, sucking out the Dragon's power."

"I think she was just about to suck on something else," Buchou said. She walked towards him. There was a red aura around her.

Quite unexpectedly, she nudged his head upwards and kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first, but then, her lips got rougher. She was dominating him completely.

"Buchou, what are you-"

Her tongue pushed past his lips and danced around in his mouth. He felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

"You're mine," she breathed. "And I'm still angry you let Xenovia suck you off without even telling me." She claimed his lips again.

"Don't get selfish, Buchou," Akeno interjected. "You already had his first kiss, and the first pair of breasts he saw, touched and sucked on. You were even the first one to taste his cum. Now let me have some as well."

"Oh, you can taste his cum," Rias said, smiling deviously.

Her hand grabbed his dick.

"Buchou, what are you-"

"Isn't that obvious?" Her hand started jerking him up and down. "You can cum in her mouth, don't worry."

Fuck, this felt way too good. Issei felt his brain melting away. Her movements were deft, way better than that time in the bath. Had she been practicing somehow?

[Remind me again how you were fully in control, Harem-King?] Ddraig's tone was mocking.

 _Hey, I'm totally...in control_. He gritted his teeth.

"Buchou, you're killing me here," Issei said. He touched her hand.

She released his cock immediately. In a swift move, she stood up and grabbed his hands.

Suddenly, she was on the bed, pinning his hands behind his back. He heard a metallic sound and then she released him. Cold steel pressed against his wrists.

Handcuffs? Where the hell had she gotten those?

[In control huh?]

"Originally I was going to ask you to use them on me," she whispered in his ear. "But I've changed my mind."

Wait, she wanted him to handcuff her? Oh crap, he had really missed an awesome opportunity. "Buchou..."

She kissed him again. This time, she started biting on his lower lip.

He cursed. She was almost drawing blood.

Then, her teeth released him again.

"Now, be a good boy." She took his cock in her hand again and continued jerking him off. All he could do was struggle against his handcuffs as she jerked him off at whatever speed she wanted. Sometimes, she went fast, but then, almost as if she sensed he was getting close, she changed to an agonizingly slow pace.

"Looks like someone else is biting lips as well," Buchou commented.

Akeno seemed to awaken from a trance. She was indeed biting her lip. Her lower lips on the other hand were drooling on the floor as her fingers lazily rubbed them.

"Enjoying the show, are we?" Buchou smiled.

Akeno-san looked away, blushing heavily. "No I wasn't."

[It looks like your spanking has backfired a little,] Ddraig commented dryly.

 _I guess you could put it like that._

[You really thought you could turn a high-ranking princess into your personal sex-toy with just one spanking? I think you forgot who's in charge here.]

 _I'm not trying to turn the girls into my personal sex-toys_ , Issei insisted.

[Seems to me like that was exactly what you were doing with Xenovia. And what you were planning to do with Akeno-san.]

 _No I wasn't._

"Keep watching," Buchou ordered.

"No," Akeno said weakly.

"I'm your Master," Buchou reminded her. "Do you know what happens to my peerage when they don't obey?" She turned to Issei. "You know, don't you?"

Akeno-san begrudgingly turned her head back.

"Get closer. Take a good look at this. I wouldn't want you to forget who's in charge here."

The half fallen angel crawled closer and sat down on her haunches.

"Would you like me to masturbate while I look, Mistress?" She asked, her stare fixed on Issei's dick. There was suppressed anger in her voice, but also, a certain seduction. Was she getting off in this?

"Play with your breasts," Buchou ordered. "Nothing else, I want to see you drip on the floor."

"Yes, Mistress." She immediately grabbed her breasts with both hands and roughly fondled them.

"Tell me, Ise-kun. Who is your number one?"

"Rias-senpai."

"I like that," she said, licking her lips. "Senpai." She pondered on the word for a moment. "Do you remember what you said when you barged into Raiser's party?"

"Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me."

"And did you really think that didn't apply the other way around?"

"No, Senpai. My virginity is yours as well."

"Indeed." She sped up her movements. "All of them."

Akeno was breathing fast on the ground. She was constantly dripping on the carpet now as she worked her breasts. She knew she would never cum from her nipples alone, which made her all the more frustrated, and the more frustrated she was, the more her pussy dripped, it was a vicious cycle.

"Senpai, I'm…"

She immediately released him. "Not yet, Ise-kun. You'll cum when I tell you to."

His dick twitched helplessly.

Senpai stood up and slowly took off her corset. Then, one by one, she opened the buttons off her shirt.

His eyes stayed glued on her body. There was a naked girl right next to her furiously working her breasts, but for some reason, he could only look at Senpai who was painstakingly slowly opening up her shirt.

Finally, the garment slid down her shoulders and pooled down on the ground.

"Do you remember this one, Ise-kun?" She asked.

"Yes." He would never forget that white bra. That was the one she had worn back then. Back when she was forced to marry Raiser Phoenix and she had tried getting out of it by sleeping with Issei.

Her heavy breasts strained against the fabric.

Next, she was going to take off her bra and he would see her gorgeous perfect oppai.

Except, she didn't. Instead, she slid down her panties. Senpai was still wearing her skirt, so he couldn't actually see anything. Fuck, this was torture. She was so close.

The crimson princess held them in front of his face.

Her panties were completely soaked with pusy juice.

"Look at what you're doing to me, Ise-kun. I think you need to be punished."

She threw her panties away and crouched back down.

Senpai stuck out her tongue and let her spit dribble down on his cock.

"Now then," she said. Her fingers spread around the lubricant. She continued her feather light touches.

Fuck. He would be here for all eternity if she kept up this slow rubbing.

"I want to see them," he pleaded. "Please, Senpai."

"See what?" She smiled innocently. Then, she looked down. "Oh, you mean _these_." Her hand touched her chest. "Too bad, Ise-kun." She jerked him faster.

Fuck.

[I take my words back. This didn't backfire just a little. How did you even do this? You've turned her into a freak.]

 _Thanks Ddraig. This is all your fault._

[My fault? What did I do?]

 _Give me terrible advice._

[You should have listened to Rias Gremory. She's fine with you having a harem, but I think it's pretty clear she wants to be the one in charge. And you thought it was a good idea to go fucking Xenovia behind her back and then spank her? Idiot.]

 _I didn't fuck Xenovia._

[You fucked her mouth. And you fucked up.]

 _And what do I do now?_

[…]

 _Ddraig? Ddraig!?_

"Don't get distracted now, Ise-kun," Senpai said. She spit on his cock again. Her speed was increasing again.

"Senpai. I need to cum."

"You _need_ to cum?" Her eyes twinkled with a dangerous red aura.

"I want to. Please, Senpai."

"Hm. Well I was gonna show you my breasts, but since you're so rude."

"No, please, I'm sorry."

"Hm. Well, I think you've earned one of them. You prefer right or left, Ise-kun?"

"I.." How was he supposed to choose between that?

 _Uhm, Ddraig._

[Just pick something you idiot!]

"Right."

She nodded.

Wait, hold on. That wasn't what he meant. He had just said all right and…

No, he was Hyoudou Issei, he loved both her boobs equally and...

"Get over here, Akeno."

Crap. he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

Senpai looked back at Ise. "Now, when I show you my breast, you're gonna explode in her mouth. And you better fill it, or we'll start all over again."

She wouldn't start over, right? He would never survive that.

Senpai put her hand on her left shoulder strap. She even picked the opposite one just to mess with him.

"Ready?"

Slowly, she pulled down the strap.

The fabric went down with it, revealing her white milky flesh. God she was gorgeous.

It got stuck on her nipple for a moment.

He cringed inwardly. Come on.

Then, with a little pop, her bra slid down past it.

He saw white flashes as his orgasm raced through his veins. Something exploded inside of him.

Akeno's made a gurgling sound as his quite substantial load filled her mouth. Buchou grabbed her head and kept it in place so she was forced to take it all in.

His orgasm slowly subsided.

Buchou stood up. "Well done, Ise-kun." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good boy." She took a small key out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor.

"Dinner's getting cold," she said. "Don't keep us waiting."

The Red Ruin Princess took her stuff and left them. A little smile played on her lips.

* * *

 **Summary** : Akeno sucks his powers out again. Things get out of hand, but Rias catches them. She has handcuffs with her and she wanted Issei to use them on her, but now she's mad so she uses them on him instead. Rias dominates him and gives him a handjob. She makes Issei cum in Akeno's mouth and makes her swallow.


	8. Harem King (Xenovia and Rias)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Lately, Issei had grown accustomed to nightly company. Rias and Asia shared his bed almost every night, and sometimes, Xenovia and Akeno-san joined him as well. This made suddenly sleeping alone all the more weird.

He hadn't seen Rias after the events in his room. Akeno-san had avoided him as well, probably too embarrassed to face him right now.

Issei sighed. How had it gotten to-

A knock on the door startled him.

"Who is it?" He asked

"Me."

Xenovia?

He got out of bed and opened the door.

Xenovia was standing in the hall. She was dressed in a pink tank top and white panties, no bra. He tried not to stare too much at her cleavage.

"I thought you could use some company tonight," she explained. Her hand was twisting a loose strand of hair and she avoided his eyes as she blushed red.

"Sure, come on in." He stepped aside so she could enter.

She entered the room with small steps.

"Uhm. Does your trouble with Rias-oneesama have to do with me?" She asked. Her eyes wandered to the handcuffs on the nightstand.

"No," Issei said. "Well, a bit. She's jealous it seems."

"Makes sense."

"If she can't accept that she'll have to share me then…" He fell silent.

"I understand," Xenovia said. "Shall we go to bed?"

This was getting interesting.

Somehow they ended up in a spooning position. At first, he put his hand on her belly, but she quickly shifted it to her breast.

"You'll sleep better like this," she said.

He heard her breathe deep and even as her body grew hotter. His fingers softly traced the outline of her breast.

She shifted a bit and brushed against him.

"Ise-kun," she said. She shifted even closer to confirm her suspicion. "You're getting hard."

He squeezed her breast. "I wonder why that is."

"But what about Rias-oneesama?"

His fingers suddenly gripped her breast very hard. She could feel his nails digging in her flesh.

"I don't care," he said.

"Ise-kun, calm down." She took his hand.

"Oh, sorry." He relaxed his grip and retracted his hand, but she stopped him.

"I said calm down, not stop touching me." She turned around so she faced him. "Would you like me to take care of you?" She asked. Her hands touched his strong chest.

"Take care?"

"You know what I mean," she said, her hands trailed down. "With my mouth."

He would certainly love to feel her talented mouth on him again, but-

"Actually," Issei said. "I think I do want your mouth."

Before she could move, he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

They stayed locked in their position for a moment. Xenovia was completely stunned by this sudden kiss. Then, Ise pushed her on her back and sat on top of her. His lips released her.

"Issei," she said, breathless.

His hands sneaked into her panties and found her pussy delightfully wet. She made a sound that almost sounded like a cat purring. Clearly, she was enjoying his touch.

"This time," he said. "I'm gonna take care of you."

She yelped as he pushed in two fingers. Xenovia was really tight.

His other hand found her breast and softly squeezed it. She was panting beneath him now.

"Uhm, Ise," a voice interrupted them.

He cursed and jerked upright.

Rias was standing in the doorway.

"Buchou!"

She was dressed in a white semi-transparent negligee and white panties.

Buchou closed the door and walked over to him. He couldn't read her expression.

"I can explain," Issei quickly said, waving his hands around. "We were just-"

She shushed him. "It's okay. I came here to apologize." She looked down.

 _Wait, what?_

"I was way out of line," She continued. "I was going to ask you to uhm...you know…" Her voice trailed away. "Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I see you're busy so I'll return later." She bowed and attempted to leave.

"No." He took her hand. "Stay."

"Ise?" She looked confused.

"You want to be part of my harem, right? So join us." He looked to Xenovia. "Is that okay for you?"

"Of course," she said. Why was he even asking her? "Now could you…" she bit her lip. "Continue...please." She was unconsciously grinding her pussy against his leg. Her panties were completely soaked.

Rias nodded. "Okay." She released his hand and took of her top. In one smooth motion, she slid down her panties and stepped out of them. Then, she sat down on the bed.

She found Ise was staring at her naked body.

"Now now," Rias said. "Don't leave Xenovia like that." She looked at the blue-haired panting girl.

"Oh, yeah, of course." He put his hand back in her panties.

She let out an 'oh' sound. She arched her back, which lifted her body in the air momentarily before she fell back on the covers. Her hips rocked back and forth to push his fingers deeper.

"So needy," Issei said, smiling.

Rias crawled over to them. She took Xenovia's shoulder strap and pulled it down to reveal one marvelous breast. "Can I?" She asked.

"Yes," Xenovia said in-between moans. Ise's thumb was rubbing her clit as his two fingers were pumping her pussy. Sloshing noises filled the room. Xenovia was turning red at the lewd sounds.

Rias took Xenovia's nipple in her mouth and softly sucked.

"Oh my God!" Xenovia seemed to enjoy that quite a lot.

Issei smiled. This was fun.

He took her other shoulder strap and pulled it down as well. The fabric pushed her breasts up. Issei brought his mouth to her other nipple and sucked on it.

That did it.

Xenovia cursed. "Can I cum? Please, I want to cum so bad."

"Hm." He took his mouth of her nipple. "What do you think, Rias?"

"Go ahead and cum, slut."

Xenovia's body was thrashing as she let out a scream. She was a squirter as well it seemed, though, not nearly as much as Asia. A wet spot was forming on the sheets as fluids gushed out of her slit over his fingers.

Xenovia came back down from her orgasm. "That was amazing," she said, out of breath.

Issei brought his hand to her mouth. She eagerly sucked on his fingers.

They all caught their breath for a few minutes. That had been pretty intense.

"You're still hard," Rias said. She touched his cock over his boxers.

"Well, why don't the two of you take care of that?" Ise said, confident.

"The two of us?" She looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, of course. Pervert."

"I'm the Harem King," he reminded her.

He took a pillow and put it against the bedhead so he could lean back.

Rias took off his boxers as Xenovia sat down next to her. The Knight took of her clothes as well.

The two naked girls brought their heads down and started licking his dick on either side.

Oh fuck.

Shivers went through his body. Damn, that felt so good.

He leaned back against the bedhead as he watched the marvelous sight. Both of them were eagerly licking him. Then, as if in silent agreement, Rias moved further up and took in the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue traced his frenulum. Xenovia moved down to suck on his balls.

Rias started bobbing her head in a slow rhythmic motion. She took it down to about halfway.

"Now now," Xenovia stopped sucking for a moment. "You need to go all the way, Rias-oneesama."

She took his cock out. "Easier said than done," she commented before engulfing him again. This time, she pushed down harder and slid a bit further down, but she still had a long way to go. Rias held it for a second and then pulled back up.

She coughed up some spit, which dribbled down on her chest. Clearly, she struggled to take him in that deep. Her eyes had started watering a bit as well.

"Here," Xenovia said. "Let me show you." She took over and effortlessly deepthroated Issei all the way to the base. Once down, she looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and held her position. Then, she went back up almost all the way, before plunging back down.

Ise threw his head back. That felt really good. She was going fast and deep, the way he liked it. Her throat rhythmically contracted around his cock to enhance his pleasure. He even felt her hum a bit.

Xenovia took him back out and made room for Rias.

The red-haired woman tried again. She got to about halfway before struggling. She gagged heavily, but kept pushing herself. Xenovia's helped to push her down. Her eyes started watering even more, any further and she would probably cry.

Rias' hand went down to play with her wet pussy lips. This blowjob got her extremely hot. She made sure not to touch her clit or push her fingers in.

They switched back. Rias licked the underside of his cock as Xenovia bobbed her head up and down in quick succession.

"I'm gonna cum," Issei said, finally reaching his limit.

Xenovia took his cock out of her mouth and started jerking it. The two girls brought their faces close together.

He lasted about two more seconds before he started cumming hard.

Rias let out a surprised yelp when a rope of cum hit her face. He briefly remembered this was her first facial, which made him cum even harder.

The fountain of cum started drying up, and Rias, who had recovered from her initial surprise took his cock in her mouth to suck out the last bits of cum.

He really had covered their faces.

When his cock was soft again, she took it out of her mouth. Then, still horny, she used her fingers to scoop up the cum and take it into her mouth. Xenovia did the same thing.

When they had swallowed all the cum, they both snuggled up towards Issei, one on each side.

"Uhm, Rias," he said. She was the only one who hadn't cum yet, and he could feel her wet pussy against his thigh. Xenovia was wet as well, but nowhere near dripping like Rias.

"No," she said. "Leave me horny like this. I haven't yet earned to cum."

That he had to agree with. While this had been fun, he hadn't forgotten her little handcuff-adventure earlier. He was still angry for that.

But he was also tired. So tired.

With the warm bodies of two naked girls pressed against you and the warm afterglow of an orgasm, falling asleep was very easy.

He found himself drifting off to sleep.

"Harem King," he softly mumbled, but no one heard because they were already fast asleep.

* * *

 **Summary** : Xenovia comes to his room. Issei fingers her pussy. They get interrupted by Rias, but she's there to apologise for earlier. She joins them and they make Xenovia cum. After that, they both give him a blowjob until he comes on their face. Rias insists she shouldn't come herself because of what she did before.


	9. Another First Time (Asia)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei shifted in his sleep. He was still naked from last night.

"Let's go over this one more time," Rias said. The four of them were at the edge of the bed, all dressed in panties and semi-translucent nightgowns. "I had his first kiss."

"And his first tongue-kiss," Akeno added.

"Also his first boob-touch, boob-suck and boob-see," Xenovia said.

"Raynare was the first pair of breasts he saw," Rias said. "But let's not go in that direction. I thought we agreed I could have all his first times?"

"All of them?" Akeno said. "You also had his first blowjob and you were the first one to taste his sperm, and the first girl he fingered."

"But you were the first one to suck on his fingers," Rias said.

"That hardly counts."

"Xenovia had the first facial, and she gave him a boob-job, and she sucked him off more than all of us combined," Buchou insisted.

"I feel like Asia and I are really getting the short end of the stick here," Akeno said.

"Fine then," Rias said. "Both of you can have one of his first times, but I'll be the one to take his actual virginity."  
"Uhm," Asia finally spoke. "Does Ise-kun have any first times left? If Rias-oneesama is already going to take his virginity."

"Ara, ara, Asia," Akeno kirred. "I thought Kiryuu had thought you some things."

"But," Asia insisted. "We've already used our breasts and our mouths on him, so what else is there? Except, you know, real sex."

"Well I have something in mind," Rias said. "Wait here."

She crawled over the bed to Ise. The Red Ruin Princess slid down the spaghetti straps of her top so her marvelous breasts were exposed. Considering she wanted to wake the Oppai Dragon, it only seemed suitable she gave him something to look at, or maybe play with. She blushed a bit at the thought.

The others watched as she slowly removed the covers from Ise until his chest was visible. Just a bit further and his cock would pop out, but she had to restrain herself a bit, first Asia and Akeno would get what they deserved, and then, she would once again strip down for Ise and ask, no, _beg_ him to take her virginity, only this time, _no one_ would interrupt them.

But first things first.

She got on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips and then bend down. Her breasts were hanging merely inches away from his chest.

She moved her lips closer to his, but not close enough to touch, only enough to make him feel her warm breath.

Then, she gave him a kiss. Their lips touched very lightly and then left again. She continued to trace featherlight kisses across his throat and collarbone. Her breasts moved closer until her nipples, which were hardening quickly, could brush against his toned chest.

Ise stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

She continued to rub her breasts against him, her nipples were rock-hard by now. Her lips moved back up, across the stubble on his chin to nibble on his earlobe.

Now, he woke up.

"Morning," she said, very softly. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Morning," Ise replied. His hand touched her lower back and then slid down inside her panties to squeeze her ass.

"Oh," Rias let out a playful moan. "Already in the mood, are we?"

"Well," his other hand cupped one of her breasts. "If a horny girl wakes me up like that."

"It's your fault, I didn't cum last night, so I'm still horny."  
"You had to be punished," Ise said. "Besides, I think you're permanently horny when I'm nearby."

"Maybe," she said. "In any case, I have a request for you."

"Hm?"

She leaned close and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh." He looked to the side. Three girls were kneeling on the edge of the bed. They smiled sheepishly, especially Asia. Akeno had apparently gotten quite horny from watching them, since her nipples protruded through her top. Her hand was stroking her thighs.

"Are you okay with that?" Ise turned back to Rias. "I thought you wanted all of my first times."

"We've come to an agreement," she said. "You don't mind if we watch, right?"

"No," he said. Then, he leaned closer. "If you're a good girl, I'll do you next," he whispered.

She turned beet-red. "You don't have to do that," she insisted. "We should be the ones taking care off you."

"I want to," he simply said. "Now then, shall we begin?"

She nodded and got off him.

"Come on, Asia," Xenovia said. "Take this off."

Asia weakly protested, but Akeno raised her hands and Xenovia pulled the nightgown over her head. She tried to hide her breasts, but the swordswoman pulled her hands aside. "Don't hide your body. Your breasts, and everything else, belongs to the Harem King now. Unless you don't want to be part of his harem?"

"I do," she quickly said. "I don't want to leave Issei-kun."

"Well then, hands behind your back and pull your chest out, let him see your body. Let him touch you however he wishes."

She weakly nodded and folded her hands behind her back. The innocent girl pushed her chest out. "I hope my breasts please you… uhm, Sir. I know they are a bit small, but I'll do my best to please you in any way you want."

"Wow," Akeno mumbled. "Kiryuu must have been training her better than we thought."

Issei took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed her nipple. As he tugged and twisted her nipple it got hard and she let out wordless moans. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard, but her hands remained behind her back.

"Asia seems to like that," Rias said.

The blonde girl nodded fervently.

"Let's get her on her back," Issei said.

The girls guided Asia on her back. Xenovia pulled her arms above her head and held them there.

Ise knelt between her legs and took hold of her panties. He slowly pulled them down. Asia's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Such a lucky girl," Akeno said, she licked her lips.

He was acutely aware that the others were watching him as he slowly spread her legs.

"Ise-kun, what are you-"

Her words mingled into a loud moan. He had only softly brushed past her clit, but she was already leaking on the covers.

He knew she never orgasmed on her own, so this had made her very sensitive.

With the others still watching, Issei brought his head between her legs and licked her pussy.

He heard her gasp. "Don't Ise-kun, it's dirty," she pleaded. Her hands tried to stop him, but Xenovia kept them pinned above her head.

"Just enjoy yourself," Xenovia said. "Or would you prefer to switch with one of us? We're ready to go any time."

"No," she yelled. Then, she blushed heavily.

"That's what I thought. Now just enjoy whatever Ise-kun plans to do with you."  
She nodded weakly.

Once again, he went down on her and brought his face to her lower lips. His tongue prodded at her opening. Ise briefly wondered if the sweet taste was unique to Asia. Maybe Rias would taste differently. He was determined to find out later.

His tongue flicked past her clit and she shivered. He smiled. Asia was melting beneath his touch.

His expert tongue continued to lick her out with some occasional nudges from Ddraig. He would never admit it, but it was obvious Ddraig knew more about oral sex than he let on. Asia was panting by now and every minute, she was leaking more and more fluids on the bed.

While he licked her clit, he brought his fingers close and pushed the middle one in her. It went in smoothly given her copious amount of natural lubrication.

Asia gasped and he felt her muscles spasm around his finger.

Ise pushed a second digit inside and started fingering her while still licking her clit. She was thrashing by now, luckily, Xenovia held her down.

"I think Asia wants to cum," Rias said.

"No," the blonde girl quickly said. "Please, no."

"Why not?" Issei asked, he pushed his fingers in extra deep, hitting her G-spot.

"I don't want to… it's dirty."

"You mean you're a squirter?"

She turned bright red at that.

"Please don't make me cum," she insisted.

"Nothing about you is dirty, Asia-chan. Your girl-cum is are already all over the bed, so I don't mind if you add some more."

"We should be the ones making you cum, not the other way around," she pleaded.

"But you said you'd do anything to please me, and it pleases me to watch you cum for me."

"Ise-kun, please, don't watch me, it's embarrassing. I'm not ready."

He had seen her cum before, but that time, they had been alone. And she had been incredibly desperate, having gone for weeks without an orgasm while masturbating every day, fantasising about Ise, as per Kiryuu's instructions. She had probably resumed that habit, but it had only been a little over a week since then so she wasn't desperate enough to let all of them see how she squirted over Ise's face.

"Release her please," Ise said.

Xenovia hesitantly let Asia's hands go.

Ise pulled her upright and then whispered something in her ear.

She had a shocked look and looked even more embarrassed (if such a thing were possible).

"B-But-" she sputtered.

"That wasn't a question," Ise said. He laid down on his back.

She nodded. "I understand."

Asia put her knees on either side of his head and then bend over. They were in the 69-position now, with Asia on top. Her pussy hovered above his face.

She hesitated for a second, blushing heavily, but then, she opened her mouth wide and took him in. She had never done this before, although of course, it would be expected of her as part of Ise's harem. He tasted slightly salty, probably the precum leaking from the tip.

She really should have asked Kiryuu how to do this

"Xenovia," Ise called. He didn't have to explain.

Xenovia positioned herself and started slowly licking his balls. Given that Asia was much closer to an orgasm than him, he would need to cheat a bit.

Asia's sucking was clumsy and without much rhythm. He reminded himself to let Xenovia show her some tricks later.

But first things first.

Ise raised his head and licked her pussy. She tried pulling away, but he grabbed her butt with both hands and forced her to stay at that height.

She was quickly leaking all over his face.

It wasn't long before she started twitching. He was getting close as well. Xenovia was an expert and while Asia's movements were clumsy, it somehow turned him on even more. This innocent sister was sucking him off in such a lewd position. He felt a familiar tugging sensation.

"Hang on, Asia," he warned her. Then, he wrapped his leg around her face and forced her down. She made a gagging sound which pushed him over the edge.

He felt her struggle as he came in her mouth, but at the same time, her body started twitching and a geyser of fluids erupted from her pussy.

When he was done cumming, he released her head. She took his cock out and started coughing violently.

"I-I'm sorry, Ise-san," she managed to say. "This isn't a proper way to end a blowjob. I'll keep your cum in my mouth next time, I promise."

"You've done well," Ise said, he patted her head. He briefly noticed Xenovia was licking up the spilled cum.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Ise-kun." Rias came closer to him. "That was really hot."

The redhead kissed him. Her tongue traced his lips. "Asia tastes good," Rias commented before resuming her kiss.

"You had fun as well, didn't you?" Xenovia said.

"Uhm, a bit," Akeno admitted. She removed her fingers from her gushing pussy.

"Hey, Issei-kun," she said. "Come see me this afternoon. I have something special planned for you."

"Something… special?"

 _Hey, Ddraig. What does she mean by that?_

[How am I supposed to know?]

"Don't worry, Ise," Rias said. "It'll be fun. Now, are we going to take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure."

[So when were you planning to take her?]

 _Uhm, I don't know._

"Don't worry, Ise-kun," Rias said as she took his hand. "When you're done with Akeno-san, I'm all yours. Until then, please be satisfied with my mouth and hands."

"What about your breasts?" Ise smirked. He touched her chest.

"What are you gonna do with them, pervert?" She asked playfully.

"Well, now that you ask…"

* * *

 **Summary** : Akeno, Rias, Xenovia and Asia are discussing things. They agree that Rias can have his first time, but Akeno and Asia should get a different first time before that. Issei agrees as well and goes down on Asia. They move to 69 and both cum.


	10. Date (Rias)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

"Morning, handsome," she purred.

"Morning," he replied.

"Would you like a morning blowjob?" The redhead asked, pouting her lips.

"Yes, I would." He smiled broadly.

She playfully bit her lip and then kissed him. Her hand slid inside his boxers.

"Been dreaming of me?" She asked. He was already quite hard.

"Always."  
She took off his boxers and kneeled between his legs.

"No audience today?" Issei asked.

"You're all mine today." Her mouth engulfed his cock.

"Fuck," he cursed beneath his breath.

"Having fun, are we?" she teased him.

"I am. And this is just the warm up."

She smiled. "You have bigger plans?"

"Why don't you show me? Show me the pussy I will be fucking later on."

She smiled naughtily. "Pervert," she accused them, yet she still got upright and hooked her thumbs in her lace panties.

They slid down her legs.

"You like it?" She asked. She spread herself open for him.

He touched her pussy. "Yeah. Already so wet from sucking me off, huh?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Maybe."

"Keep sucking, I want to see it drip out of your pussy."

She went back down on him.

As she sucked, the Red Ruin Princess got wetter and wetter.

"Take me deep," he said. "Make me feel good."

She pushed it a bit deeper, but she was still only halfway down.

"Ye, Rias. That's not deep." He put his hand on the back of her head.

"That's enough." She slapped his hand away.

"Rias?"

"Stop telling me what to do all the time," she said. "I'm not your little plaything. You're not pushing my head down."

"Hey calm down."

"You should be glad I'm doing this in the first place."

"Okay okay."

[Looks like you hit a nerve.]

 _Well she is a King_. And this wasn't the first time he had screwed up.

[You better apologise.]

"I'm sorry, Rias. I got carried away."

"Hm," she said. "Okay then. Just this once I'll forgive you. But next time you can suck your own cock, okay?"

He swallowed hard. "Okay."

She slowly put him back in her mouth again.

[You know, if you removed a few ribs, I think it would be possible to-]

 _Not funny, Draig. You're supposed to help me._

[Dude, there's a high ranking princess sucking you off, what more do you want?]

 _I want to facefuck her._

[Be reasonable. What's next? Losing your virginity?]

 _Ddraig, you promised._

[I promised to help you lose your virginity, nothing more. I'm not gonna help you with your ridiculous harem fantasies.]

 _It seemed to be working so far._

[Rias Gremory is sometimes in a more submissive state. But if you think that's ever gonna be permanent, you're an idiot. Yesterday, she felt guilty, that's the only reason she behaved like that. You'll be lucky if you can keep this harem together. She might change her mind later and decide she wants you all to herself.]

 _She wouldn't do that._

[Are you sure?]

"Ise-kun? What's wrong? You're getting soft."

"Ah, nothing. We should get ready. I have lots of things planned today."

"Okay. I'll take a shower then."

"Hurry up a bit."

"Now now," she said. "Girls need time to make themselves beautiful."

"You're already perfect, princess."

"You'll get a kiss for that one later," she promised him. "But first a shower."

He joined her in the shower a bit later.

"I heard you did something very perverted with Akeno," she said.

"Did you now? Well, she's part of my harem after all."

"She seemed very satisfied, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. You did not take her virginity, right?" She sounded a bit worried.

"I took one of her virginities yes, but not the one you're worried about."

She looked momentarily confused. Then, something dawned on her face. "Oh my. She really is a pervert."

"And a masochist," Issei added. "You should have heard her scream."

"I believe I still owe you a kiss," Rias said.

She pulled him in for a hot French kiss. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it. Before she knew it, she was grinding her pussy on his leg.

"I really need you inside," she said.

"Not yet. First our date."

"Meanie." She pouted again.

He chuckled. "You'll get what you want eventually."

"You'll have to fuck me every day from then on," she said. "I don't think I'll be able to live without your dick."  
 _She's already a-dick-ted to my cock._

Ddraig cringed. [A girl just told you she wants you to fuck her every day and all you can think of is stupid puns? You're the worst.]

 _Sorry._

"Ise-kun?"

"Huh? Ah sorry, I was just dreaming about some things."

"You heard me, didn't you?" she asked. "You need to fuck me every day."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Promise me," she insisted.

"Ye, Rias."

"Oh, so you just want a one night stand? You were gonna leave me for another girl after you're done?" she started to get angry.

"Look, I do things with other girls too, but you'll always be my number one. My favorite girl."

"Well why can't you promise me then?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Good." She gave him a kiss. "I'll get dressed."

Rias got out of the shower.

[What did I tell you?]

 _Yeah yeah._

[Mark my words, next time she'll make you promise to fuck _only_ her.]

Issei ignored Ddraig and got dressed.

Rias came into his room a bit later.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad."

The red dress looked good on her. It fell to her thighs, short enough to make him catch a glimpse of her panties if she bend over far enough. It was also pretty low cut on her chest. He could see her white lacy bra.

"One more thing though," Issei said. He came closer. His hands went under her dress and touched her panties.

"Ise-kun?"

He hooked his thumbs in and pulled them down.

"You won't be needing those," he said.

She turned as red as her dress. "Don't push things, Ise-kun."

Reluctantly, she stepped out of them.

"Just having some fun," he said. Issei put them in his pocket. "Shall we?"

He offered his arm.

"Sure."

In a bright flash, they teleported away.

Rias smiled. "The aquarium huh?"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"I love it. Let's go inside."

They went inside the aquarium. Although Rias was acutely aware of her pantyless state, he made no move other than holding her hand. At least, not at first.

"Look," Issei said, he pointed at a huge manta ray. His hand brushed past her breast.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Issei said, but he wasn't looking at the fish.

She turned bright red. "Ise-kun."

Without saying a word, he pushed her against the glass.

Her eyes darted around in fear, but she found this part was deserted.

Issei pinned her hands above her head and claimed her lips with his own.

His free hand fondled her breast over her dress.

"Stop that," she protested.

"People are gonna notice if you're so loud," he warned her. He kept working her breast.

"Well stop it then."

"Just for a bit."

She sighed. "Fine."

He kissed her again.

His tongue pushed past her lips and danced around hers.

She got really turned on from that.

Suddenly, he pushed his knee between her legs. Because her dress was so short, her skin directly touched his pants.

"Grind on it," he ordered.

"What if someone-"

He shushed her. "Just do it."

"But-"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay then."

Rias slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

The fabric of his pants felt very rough on her sensitive pussy. She had to admit, this rough treatment turned her on. She was incredibly embarrassed, but that only added to her arousal.

Soon, she lost her initial reluctance. Her hips rocked faster and faster. She was panting now.

Issei stopped his kiss. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

With a grin, he watched his desperately horny girl grind on his leg in public. Her tongue was out of her mouth, trying to get to his lips, but she couldn't reach it.

Any more and she was gonna cum on his leg.

Issei put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough," he said.

He pulled his leg away.

There was a large wet spot on his pants, but he used magic to clean it off.

"You're mean," she said.

"A little," he admitted. "But you like it."

"Don't do that again," she warned him. Her tone got back to normal.

"You didn't like it?"

"Just don't do it anymore. Next time I will make a scene."

"Okay. Sorry. You're just so hot I couldn't resist."

"I'll forgive you, just this once."

"Let's continue."

Issei took her hand and guided her on through the aquarium.

She did not notice his smirk.

 _Mission accomplished._

The rest of their date went normal. Apart from the occasional kissing and touching.

When their date was over, they returned to his room via magic circle.

"So, are we gonna… do it now?" Rias asked.

"I want you to get changed in your uniform," he said. "With your white underwear."

"Hm, okay then."

Hesitantly, Rias got changed. While she did, she noticed Issei got changed into his pyjamas. She was starting to get where this was going.

Rias finished getting dressed. Somehow, this was even more embarrassing than being naked.

"Last time we were interrupted," Issei said. "But now, no one will stop us, so you can go ahead and ask."

She bit her lip. "Do I have to?"

"I know you want to."

She looked away. "Would you," her voice was quiet. "Take my virginity, please?"

Rias opened up the buttons off her blazer.

"Look at me please," he asked.

Her eyes locked with his. "Please, take my virginity." She continued stripping. "I want you. I want you so bad."

"Hm."

"I…" she had to get a bit more graphic it seems. "I need your dick inside of me, Ise. You're the only one who can satisfy me." She took off her bra as well.

"Show me," Issei said. "Show me how wet you are."

She was blushing heavily, but she did as he asked. The high ranked princess pulled down her panties. She was so wet a rope of fluids formed for a sec from her pussy to her panties.

Rias laid down on the bed and opened her legs. Her fingers spread her glistening pussy. She was soaking wet.

But not enough.

"You can do better than that," Issei said.

"Hm. Okay, but you're doing it as well."

"Okay."

He took out his cock and started rubbing it.

At the same time, Rias brought her hand down to her pussy and masturbated.

She quickly got worked up. The King threw her head back and started to go faster. She didn't notice Issei slowed down.

After a minute, he stopped, but she was too lost to notice it. Rias kept rubbing away. She was getting close.

"I think that's enough," he said.

She reluctantly stopped.

He touched her pussy with his fingers. "Hm. Yeah, _now_ you're properly wet."

"Put it in."

"I want you to do something for me," Issei said.

"That's enough, Ise. Put it in, _now_."

"It's something you'll enjoy, don't worry."

He brought his head closer to her ear and whispered something.

"Fine. I'll do it."

He positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"It's gonna be okay," he promised.

Issei gently spread her pussy lips apart and entered her.

She bit her lip. He was doing it. He was finally taking her virginity.

"You're so big." She bit back tears. "Go slow."

He kept pushing in, gently, but firmly.

"Okay," he said. "I'm halfway now. Are you ready?"

"Ah, give me a sec."

Rias rubbed her clit. She was already incredibly close, so she didn't need much.

"Okay," she said. "Go ahead."

"Three… two… one…"

In one rough trust, he entered her completely.

Fuck.

She was doing it.

A tremor surged through her body. All her muscles tensed up. She was cumming when he entered her, exactly like he had told her to. Her body was obeying him.

Rias came down from her orgasm.

"Wow."

"Hands of now," he said. "Don't be selfish."

"Huh?" Her fingers were still lazily rubbing her clit in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Issei took her wrists and pinned them above her head. He started fucking her hard.

"Ah, Issei, be gentle." Pain radiated out from her pussy. He fucked away without caring about her.

"Cum."

Even though it hurt badly, she orgasmed again. Her orgasm was much stronger this time, and it lasted a lot longer.

Issei grabbed one her breasts while he fucked her.

"Slow down," she pleaded. "I'm sensitive."

"No," he said. "You're mine and I'm gonna fuck you at any speed I like. If I want to be gentle, I'm gonna be gentle. If I want it hard, I'm gonna do it hard. And you're gonna lie there and take it, like a good little slave."

"I'm not your slave," she protested.

"Yes you are. You're just too proud to admit it."

"I…" It was difficult to form a coherent retort with him plowing into her.

Her body was struggling to accept his pounding.

His initial gentleness was gone. She didn't want her first time to be like this. Yet…

Rias felt herself approaching another orgasm. Issei deftly kept her on the edge though.

"Ise, please," she begged.

"No," he said. "Not while you're lying to yourself."

"But…"

"Be honest and I might let you cum again."

She held out for another minute, but then finally broke down.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to be your slave," she said. "Happy now?"

He sped up. "You're gonna be my little fucktoy?"

"Y-Yes." She was too turned on to deny him anymore. She'd just say what he wanted to hear so he would let her cum.

"You're gonna give me _all_ of your virginities?"

"Yes, all of them belong to you. Take them whenever you want, Ise."

Oh fuck. This felt way too good.

"And you're never gonna masturbate again. All your orgasms come from me."

"Yes, I promise." She'd come back on all this anyway. This was just so he let her cum. A bit of roleplay, not real at all.

"Cum for me, slave."

"Ah, fuck." She came over and over again on his cock.

Issei let her come down from her multi-orgasm and then pulled out. There was some blood on his cock, but she didn't care about that. Her orgasms felt way too good.

"M-More," Rias begged. She spread open her pussy lips. "More please."

"Turn around," he said. "On all fours."

She rolled over immediately and raised her butt high. Anything for another orgasm.

"Spread it."

She reached back and pulled open her pussy lips.

He entered her in one rough thrust which made her cum again instantly.

[Hold on a sec,] Ddraig said.

 _What?_

[This is ridiculous. You can't make a girl cum so much.]

 _Of course I can. I'm just that good, Ddraig._

[You're using magic,] Ddraig accused him.

 _Okay okay_ , Issei admitted. _I'm using magic, so what?_

[How? Countless Red Dragon Emperors tried to figure this out before, but none of them could do it.]

 _It's a bit similar to Dress Break. You put a mark on their body when they are highly aroused and then you can activate it whenever you want to. If you do, they cum instantly. It brings them back to their super aroused state and gives them a little push._

[They can't see it?]

 _The mark is invisible. At least, to them. I can see it._

[But you can only use it once then?]

 _No, because whenever they cum, it uses their sexual release to charge again. So you only need to put it on them once and then you can make them cum on command whenever you want to. It only breaks if they cum completely on their own, without the mark. Because then it can't recharge and vanishes._

[Damn, that's smart. When did you do it?]

 _You need to put it on them when they are in a very submissive and aroused state or it doesn't work._

[So when you told her to grind your leg at the aquarium…]

 _I casted the mark, indeed._

[You practised this?]

 _Asia helped me out._

[And you shut me out?]

 _I figured you wouldn't approve of it._

[What? Dude, this is genius.]

"Ise-sama," Rias begged. "Harder please. I want more."

[Give it to her, Ise.]

He pulled out suddenly.

"No," she complained. "Keep going."

"Not with that posture," he said confidently. "Put your head down and raise your ass up high."

"Sorry," Rias pushed her head down on the pillow. She arched her back. "Just keep fucking me hard please. I'll do anything you want if I can just keep feeling this glorious diiiick." The last word came out as a wail because he picked that moment to force his dick inside again.

Issei gave her butt a few swats. She moaned loudly. Rias rocked her hips back to match his thrusts.

[She's gonna break if you keep this up,] Ddraig observed. [The orgasms you give her with that magic trick are much stronger than regular ones. Every time she cums, it seems to charge with more power. And you can make her cum multiple times in sequence.]

 _Yeah, I noticed._ He hadn't tried that with Asia, but clearly, it was possible to give them a multi-orgasm.

[Her body can't handle that kind of pleasure over and over again. Soon, she'll break and become a little junkie, completely addicted to the orgasms you give her. She'll do anything you want. She'll be your little pet.]

 _Should I stop then?_ This was a bit much. He had just intended to have some fun with her. Not to break her completely.

[You don't want to turn her into your slave?]

 _I don't know._

[Think of what she did to you. The handcuffs.]

The humiliating memory burned brightly.

 _But-_

[I thought you wanted to facefuck her? She's not gonna let you unless you break her.]

 _I guess. Still…_

[And what about your dream to have a harem? It doesn't sound like she'll let you, does it?]

 _But…_

[Just follow my lead and you'll get yourself a harem. That's what you want, isn't it? And it has worked so far, hasn't it? Look at what you're doing right now. Just trust me, Issei.]

 _Okay then. What should I do?_

[It's time to put her in her place. Do it hard.]

Issei grabbed her hips and fucked her harder. Blood dripped down on the sheets.

[Okay, and now…]

"Okay slave," he said out loud. "From now on you'll call me Master."

"Ise-"

"Cum."

She screamed loudly.

"Again," he ordered calmly.

"Ah, fuck…" she came again. "Please… not so fast."

"What did I just tell you?" he asked calmly.

"Please… M-Master… give me time… to breathe."

She was too far down to refuse him now.

"Your holes belong to me." He asserted this by rubbing his thumb over tight butt. " _All_ of them."

"Yes."

"Say it."

"M-My holes belong to you, Master."

He pushed in his middle finger.

She screamed, either in ecstasy or in pain. It was probably all the same to her now.

"I take it you never had something up there?" he asked calmly.

"No Master."

He slapped her ass. "No what?"

"I've never had something up my butt, Master."

He pushed his finger in deeper. "I own you."

"Yes, Master," she said, out of breath. "You own all of me."

"You're gonna do everything I tell you to." He fingered her ass while fucking her hard and deep.

"Yes Master. I'll do whatever you want."

"Cum."

Her body obeyed him and orgasmed on its own. Her pussy spasmed around his cock.

"Again," he commanded her.

She had hardly recovered from her previous one, but her body clearly didn't care.

"I'm gonna cum inside of you," he announced. "When I do, you're gonna have the most powerful orgasm in your life, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

He grabbed her hips and fucked her as hard as possible. Her pussy spasmed around his cock. With a grunt, he came inside of her.

Rias exploded in an incredibly powerful orgasm. Her eyes rolled completely to the back of her head. It was a good thing there were barriers up or the whole street would have heard her screams.

When she was done screaming, he pulled out.

Rias rolled on her back. Her eyes were still lost and her tongue was out. Spit dribbled down her chin. It looked a lot like the ahegaos you could see in hentai. Issei had always thought that was just a myth, but apparently not.

He shoved his cock into her mouth.

"Clean it."

She began sucking enthusiastically right away. A mixture of blood, cum and her own fluids filled her mouth.

Issei noticed his cum was leaking out of her pussy, along with some blood mixed into it.

"Squeeze your pussy," Issei said. "Keep it all inside."

"Sorry, Master."

She tensed her muscles. His cum stopped flowing out of her.

 _Oh, fuck_. Issei suddenly realised something.

[Don't worry,] Ddraig said. [I made your sperm infertile.]

 _You did_ what _!?_

[No need to thank me. Now is not the time to get people pregnant.]

 _You could have told me earlier._

[Like you're telling me everything, traitor.]

 _Okay okay. We're even now I guess._

He pulled his cock out of Rias' mouth.

She reached for it, clearly wanting it back inside. Like a baby who had her pacifier taken away. He slapped her face with it.

"Did you clean it all?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you for the treat."

He had clearly broken her. While her eyes had gone back to normal, something had changed in them. She looked a lot more docile now.

Issei put his boxers back on. Rias laid still on the bed. She made no move to get dressed or to clean herself up. She was simply awaiting his next command.

[Well done. She's your slave now.]

 _Yeah. I'm still surprised you're so positive about this. I thought you wanted to focus on battling the Hakuryuukou?_

[Oh, I am. You just handed me the answer, Hyoudou Issei.]

 _What?_

[Until now, the Sekiryuutei has always battled the Hakuryuukou on his own, one on one. Results varied based on the hosts. But with this power, you can gather an entire army of slave girls. You'll be completely invincible. You already have the Power of Destruction at your command with Rias Gremory. Now you can expand it further. Break more girls and add them to your harem. Add them to your army. And then, we'll destroy the Hakuryuukou without lifting a finger. No host will be able to stand against us. We'll be invincible.]

 _And we'll have a lot of sex in the meantime, right?_

[Sure, that too. Now, time to claim your first prize.]

His Boosted Gear appeared with a bright flash. The jewel shone and formed a magic circle in green-red. Something came from it.

It was a simple steel collar with glowing red runes on it. Issei didn't know the language. It wasn't the devil alphabet, that was for sure. On the collar was a ring with a silver chain attached to it.

Issei picked it up and looked at Rias.

 _Okay, here we go then._

"Get up," he ordered.

She obeyed straight away.

"Put your hair out of the way."

Rias gathered her long hair and held it up. She didn't resist him.

Issei put the collar on her. It clicked on its own. He couldn't pull it off again even though there was no lock. Must be some kind of magic.

The runes glowed for a second and then the light faded.

Issei could feel something strange. Like he had truly made her his slave.

Hesitantly, he pulled on the chain. Her head was forced forward.

"Not like that," he said. "You crawl."

"Yes, Master." She got down.

The Red Ruin Princess crawled behind him on all fours. She was still completely naked. Her heavy breasts swayed beneath her.

[One down. Now, onto the next.]

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei has a date with Rias. After that, they have their first time. Issei reveals he has developed a spell that makes her cum incredibly easy. With some pressure from Ddraig, he overuses it until she breaks down and becomes his slave.


	11. Troubles (Rias and Akeno)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

 _Ddraig, why didn't you say this?_

[Why would you want to take her collar off?] Ddraig asked.

 _Don't you think people will ask questions when they see her like this?_

[They'll ask questions anyway. She can't act normal anymore. Look at her.]

Hm. Ddraig was right. Her eyes were glazed and she never fully closed her mouth. Her tongue was out slightly and drool dripped down from it. It was like she couldn't wait to get his cock back in her mouth. Actually, not 'like', that was the exact explanation.

Rias no longer did anything unless he specifically told her to. She didn't even cover herself up, even though she was completely naked. People would realise right away something was wrong if he went outside with her.

"Act normal," he tried. "As if nothing happened and you're not my slave."

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand, Master. Would you like me to play a virgin?"

"Damn."

[Issei-]

 _If anyone finds out I'm screwed! Don't you realise what we've done?_

[You just need to enslave them all.]

 _Just?_ Just _!? You think it's that easy? Casting that mark is really hard. I need to do it exactly before they cum and even then it won't work unless their state is submissive enough. Those opportunities don't come easily. And what about Sona Sitri? Or Kiba?_

[We'll figure something out. In any case, you need to hide her in the meantime.]

He tugged on Rias' leash and guided her outside his room. She crawled after him.

Issei took the elevator up all the way.

[The attic?]

 _No one ever comes here._

He got out of the elevator. Rias followed behind him.

"Sit."

She sat on her haunches. Right now, she looked a lot like a dog.

Issei cleared a space for her at the back. He moved a mattress from one of the guest rooms over there and gave her a sleeping bag.

"Stay here," he told her.

"Yes, Master."

"I'll bring you food every day."

"You don't want to use me? My pussy-"

"Not now," he cut her off.

She looked down. "Yes, Master."

"And no playing with your pussy," he said. He had to make sure she didn't cum on her own. The spell would break if she did.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Stay."

Issei went down again.

He encountered Akeno in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Ise-kun."

"Hey."

"Did you do it with Rias last night?" she asked.

"Yes. But she got a call this morning. There is an urgent problem in the Underworld and she had to leave right away."

"Oh. Poor boy. Who will satisfy you now?"

"Well, if you want to volunteer."

Akeno smiled. "Sure. Are you gonna take my other virginity this time?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds fun. But we'll have to wait until tonight. School is gonna start."

"Yeah."

They went to school.

Issei had a hard time focusing.

During lunch, he called Xenovia for a much needed titty-fucking.

[You should enslave her,] Ddraig said.

 _Why? She already gives me oral whenever I want to._

[Even so, she could notice what's going on.]

 _I'm gonna save my magic for tonight. Akeno is a bigger priority. She's already suspicious Rias didn't tell her anything._

[You shouldn't waste time.]

 _I'll do it tonight. Now let me focus on this heavenly sensation._

"Where do you want to cum?" Xenovia asked matter of factly.

"On your face."

"As you wish."

She moved her breasts faster until he came all over her face and tits.

"Thanks," she said. Xenovia licked up the leftover cum and then cleaned up her face.

The bell rang.

They both went back to class.

In the evening, he met Akeno in his room.

She was wearing a sexy negligee that didn't leave much to his extensive imagination.

"Hey, big boy," she said.

"You look good."

"Thanks."

He kissed her.

She gently pushed him off. "Before you ravage me, I thought we could have a drink together."

She picked up a bottle of wine from the nightstand.

"I can't drink alcohol yet," he reminded her. "Actually, you can't either."

"Just one glass. It will be fun."

He shrugged. "Okay then."

If she was drunk, he could lower her guard and cast the mark.

Akeno filled two glasses and handed him one.

They clinked together.

Both drank. At least, it looked like that. In reality, Akeno kept her lips pressed together and Issei only drank a little bit.

"Wow. That's… weird," he said.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I feel…" a headache started to well up. "What is this?"

"Issei? What's wrong?" she faked concern.

"Just need a little… rest."

Issei fell down.

Akeno smiled. Perfect.

She slipped out of bed and covered Issei up.

It had been a lot easier than she had thought.

Akeno took the elevator up all the way.

She found Rias sleeping naked on a mattress.

"Wake up," Akeno said.

"Huh? Master?"

"It's me."

Rias looked very confused.

"Let's get this off."

Akeno put her magic into the collar.

It shattered.

Rias blinked a few times.

"A-Akeno?"

She still looked very confused, but without the collar, the effects started wearing off. Some understanding appeared in Rias' eyes.

"Play with your pussy," Akeno ordered.

"N-No," Rias protested. "Master said I couldn't. It belongs to him."

"Do it."

"No!"

Akeno sighed. "Play with your breasts then."

"But…"

"Your Master send me. He's busy now so he can't come over."

"Master… is busy?" Rias slowly repeated.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can get lazy. So think about his hard cock fucking you and play with yourself."

"Master's… cock." Rias touched her breasts. She rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"There you go." Akeno touched Rias' pussy. "You're getting wet, very good."

"Master… when is he going to fuck me again?"

"Soon," Akeno assured her. "But Master noticed you're taking too long to cum. You should cum right away whenever he fucks you."

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough. So now you're gonna cum just from thinking about him fucking you. Condition your body."

"O-Okay."

Akeno rubbed her King's pussy harder. Rias twisted her nipples hard.

"A-Are you sure?"

"You doubt your Master's orders? Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you don't have to obey."

"Sorry. It's just… weird. Master didn't tell-"

"Oh, so your Master needs to tell you everything? How would I know where to find you unless he told me?"

"R-Right."

"Now be a good girl and cum."

"O-Okay." She worked her breasts harder.

Rias lasted another ten seconds.

"I'm gonna-" she breathed hard.

Akeno stopped touching. "Do it."

Rias crushed her nipples between her fingers. She screamed and came, all on her own.

Red light shone around her. A mark appeared on her neck. Cracks appeared and the mark shattered.

Rias blinked a few times. "W-What? Akeno?"

The Queen smiled. "Welcome back."

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei hides Rias away so they don't find out he enslaved her. He drinks alcohol with Akeno and blacks out. Akeno goes to Rias and breaks the spell, which brings her back to normal.


	12. Revenge (Akeno and Rias)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei woke up with a crushing headache.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

[I'm not sure,] Ddraig said.

 _What do you mean 'you're not sure'?_

[My consciousness is tied to yours. If you black out, so do I.]

 _Black out?_

 _Oh wait, I drank alcohol last night, didn't I? With Akeno. Wait, where is she?_

[I would guess at school. Given the hour.]

 _Crap, I'm late._

Issei quickly ate breakfast. He brought some up for Rias as well.

"Master." Her eyes lit up.

"Sorry. No time now. I'll play with you tonight, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled.

He put her food down and hurried to school.

Issei texted Akeno.

[My memories of last night are a bit vague.]

[You drank way too much for your first time,] Akeno texted back.

[Do you remember what happened?]

[Why don't you come to the clubroom after school? I'll tell you in great detail. Maybe we can do some things over?]

[Okay.]

Why couldn't he remember these wonderful memories?

When school was finally over, he went to the clubroom. He had a vague feeling something was off.

Shrugging, he opened the door.

"Hey, Ake-"

What the hell?

The door slammed close behind him and a barrier went up.

He looked at the desk. "R-Rias. You're back?"

"Hey, Issei." She smiled. Her eyes were back to normal and her collar was nowhere to be seen. Akeno stood next to her in a leather outfit and, Issei swallowed hard, a whip.

[This doesn't look good,] Ddraig commented.

"That's impossible," he said. "This morning I-"

"Illusion spell," Rias said calmly. "You'd have noticed if you actually paid attention to your slave."

"B-But…"

Just what had happened last night?

[I think they found out,] Ddraig said. [Akeno must have put something in your drink.]

 _You think!?_

"H-How did you…"

"I spied on you," Akeno explained. "I didn't want to miss Rias losing her virginity."

"Y-You-"

"I didn't expect something like that. You were amazing, Issei. I came _three_ times watching you."

"But, you-" if she had enjoyed it so much, then why…

"If you had willingly enslaved her I would have been fine with it," Akeno said. "But you didn't. So I had to free her."

"How did you know how to free her?" he asked.

"Asia spilled the beans on your little spell."

"She betrayed me?" He couldn't believe that. Asia would never betray him.

"I had to give her a little… _encouragement_." Akeno played with her whip.

"You little-"

The whip hit his face. An angry red welt appeared on his cheek. It hurt badly. That wasn't a normal whip.

"Fuck."

"Enough talking," Rias said. "Get on with it, Akeno."

His eyes darted around the room. There were no escape routes. There was a strong barrier on both the door and the windows.

Maybe he could overwhelm them?

However, Akeno seemed to have sensed his intentions. She aimed her free hand at him and fired a lightning beam.

Issei was thrown backward and hit the back wall hard.

Stars danced in front of his vision.

He vaguely sensed Akeno forcing him up.

Then, he felt cold steel on his wrists. Handcuffs.

"Take a guess which handcuffs these are," Akeno teased him.

"You bitch."

He was slapped across his face.

Akeno calmly shackled both his hands together and attached a rope to the cuffs.

The rope went up to a hook in the ceiling.

She pulled hard. Issei was forced on his tiptoes.

[I don't think you'll get a normal spanking this time.]

 _Shut up. This is all your fault._

[ _My_ fault? I warned you. I fucking warned you. But did you listen? No, because Harem King Issei knows better. How could you not notice Akeno was spying on you?]

 _I was rather busy. You-_

"Let's begin," Akeno said. "Be a good boy and count them for me, will you?"

"What?"

The whip hit his chest.

Issei screamed. "Fuck. One."

She hit him again.

"Argh, two."

His shirt was quickly torn to shreds by her whip.

While she didn't whip him hard enough to draw blood, he was certain she used magic to increase the pain. His devil body should be sturdier than this.

"Twenty," he grunted. By now, his legs had given way and his wrists held his full weight.  
"Hm, you think he has learned his lesson?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Please, no more," Issei pleaded. "I'm sorry."

He'd need his strength in case there came an opportunity to escape.

"Hm. I think this is enough," Rias said. "For now."

Issei let out his breath.

Akeno released the rope. He dropped down on his knees right away.

"Get up," Akeno ordered.

He stood up on shaking legs. He considered attacking her, but that would probably feel. He needed a better opportunity than this. Maybe if they were satisfied he could-

"Now," Rias said. "To make sure you behave yourself in the future, I got you a little present."

She took something from her drawer. It was some kind of metal…

His breath stopped.

"What the hell is that?" That thing frightened him way more than Akeno's whip.

[Looks like a cock cage to me,] Ddraig said calmly.

 _I know what it is!_

[Then why did you ask?]

Any hope of getting out of this quickly sank.

"Kiba has one too," Rias said with a smile. "Why do you think he turns down all those girls? He's our chaste little Knight-boy."

"Well he did ask for it himself," Akeno pointed out. "Eventually."

"That's true. But I think Issei wants it as well. Isn't that right?"

"What?"

He didn't even want to be in the same room as that thing.

"I think he needs another taste of your whip," Rias said to Akeno.

The Queen raised her whip again.

"No, no," he quickly said. "I want it."

They were gonna put it on him anyway, so he better play along.

"Well beg for it then," Rias ordered him.

"Uhm…"

 _How the fuck do I do that?_

[Repeat after me,] Ddraig assisted him.

"W-Will you please put that thing on me?" Issei asked.

"That's not begging," Rias said. "Akeno."

"Wait-"

He got three hard lashes on his chest.

"Beg for it properly," Rias told him.

Issei knelt down in front of her. "Please Mistress. L-Lock up my worthless cock."

Luckily, she didn't know he was just repeating what Ddraig told him.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Rias said. She reached out with her foot and rubbed his cock. Her socks felt really weird. "You want the cage?"

"Yes please. I need to be locked up. I can't be trusted."

"But then how will you please us?"

"I-I don't know."

"Guess we'll have to teach you to use your tongue," Rias suggested.

"Yes, Mistress. Please teach me."

"Stand up."

He did as she said.

She rubbed his cock. "Oh my, you're getting hard. Is this so exciting to you?"

Issei said nothing. His body was responding involuntarily.

"We can't put it on when it's hard."

"If I cum it will-"

Rias laughed. "Don't be silly. I'll get it down." She slapped his cock.

"Argh… fuck."

"You need to learn how to control yourself," she said. "I didn't give you permission to get hard." She slapped his cock again.

"I can't help it," he said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'll learn."

Another slap.

His erection went down.

"There we go."

Rias carefully put on the metal cock cage. The set of metal rings fit snugly around him. She attached a small padlock at the base.

 _Please don't._

The lock closed.

He was helpless now. The cage wouldn't even allow him to get hard.

His King put the small key around her neck, right between her breasts.

The cage glowed purple for a moment.

Magic. It wouldn't come off without the key, no matter how much he tried forcing it.

 _Maybe he could use-_

[Forget it. Don't you sense it?]

 _Sense what?_

[If you use magic to force it open, the spell will activate and… well, I'll spare you the details.]

 _What?_

"Back on your knees, bitch-boy," Rias ordered. "Time for your oral training."

* * *

 **Summary** : Akeno reveals she was spying on him and Rias before and knows everything. Rias and Akeno dominate Issei. After Akeno has whipped him, Rias humiliates him and locks away his cock.


	13. Control (Rias and Asia)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

"This is insane," Akeno insisted.

"It was your idea," Rias shot back.

"Yes, to put Issei in his place. Not to keep going like this. It's been three days."

Rias shrugged "So?"

"You need to take off that thing and leave him alone."  
"He tried to enslave me," Rias insisted. Her voice grew louder and louder.

"And what is it you're doing right now?" Akeno shot back.

She was taken back by that. "W-Well I'm allowed to," Rias said. "He's my servant, I'm his Master. Besides, he hasn't learned his lesson yet. He's still rebellious."

"You-"

"I don't get what the problem is," Rias said. "I'm a high class devil, he's my servant. This is pretty standard practice. And I caged Kiba as well."

"Kiba asked you to help him with his sex addiction. This is completely different."

Rias frowned. "You mean you're on his side?"

"Side?"

Her eyes darkened. "I think you are starting to forget your place, Akeno. You are my servant. I have listened to your suggestion and the answer is no. I won't release him. Issei is mine. Now go get him."

Akeno threw her a look of defiance. "Fine."  
She left the club room and searched for Issei.

Not long after, she found him.

"Ise-kun?"

"Akeno. Do you know where Asia is? And Xenovia."

"They…" Akeno looked down. "They are being home schooled for now."

"Why?"

"Rias is looking for you. You better hurry, she's in a bad mood."

"Okay."

Akeno watched him hurry to the clubroom. She wanted to help, but there wasn't a lot she could do.

Issei arrived in the clubroom. "You called for me?"

"Yes. Close the door."

Issei did as she asked.

"Now, take off your pants."  
With a sigh, Issei took off his trainers. He threw them behind her desk.

Ever since he was locked up, he only wore loose trainers without boxers. The cage hurt too much in tight pants.

Rias inspected his cock. She seemed troubled by something.

"Are you and at me?" she suddenly asked.

He didn't reply right away.

"Didn't you have enough fun yet?" Issei said eventually. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I wasn't thinking straight and things got out of hand."

"Indeed."

"But I don't have a choice. I'm destined to fight the White Dragon Emperor and I can't do that on my own. I'll die."

"You do have a choice," she told him. "There are lots of girls that would willingly submit to you. If you're a high class devil getting a harem would be easy. And I would have helped you get there."

"It's no good if you're not in my harem."  
"I _would_ have been in your harem."

"There wouldn't have been a harem," Issei said. "You won't allow it. You want me all to yourself."

"That's not true," Rias insisted.

"Then why am I being locked up? Why haven't I seen Asia or Xenovia in days? Even when I'm helpless you won't let me see them. You-"

"That's enough," Rias cut him off. "Clearly you haven't realised I am all you need yet. You need to be trained more."

"That-"

"Shh. Your mouth isn't for talking."

He shut up.

Rias took out the usual set of handcuffs from a drawer.

 _Ddraig?_

[Done.]

 _About time. Tell me._

[The key has several protective spells on it to make sure you can't just take it. I've analysed all of them and breaking them will be very difficult. Similar story for the cage itself.]

 _Damn._

[But the ones on the key will only activate if you touch it.]

 _What?_

[It's tied to the cage itself. Basically the spells are designed so the one wearing it can't take the key. Even if you're wearing gloves, it will recognise you as the one wearing the cage.]

 _Hm._

Rias cuffed his hands behind his back.

 _Can't I overwhelm her if she takes it off?_

[Difficult. Magic is fueled by desire. Same thing for Sacred Gears. You know that, don't you?]

 _So?_

[As long as you are in that cage, your magic is severely weakened. You need to get hard and cum to keep your magic alive. Rias is a high class devil, you can't take her on without your full power. And I doubt you'll get a second chance.]

"On your knees," Rias said.

He obeyed.

Issei had made the mistake of not thinking things through before. He wouldn't do that again.

 _So someone else can take the key for me? You're sure of that?_

[Yes. The spells only activate if you take it. You just need to wait until she falls asleep and have someone else take the key. And then… well I guess you'll have to run. She'll be pretty angry.]

Rias took off her skirt.

"Why don't you take these off?" she asked seductively.

Issei could already smell the wetness that had seeped into her lace panties.

Using his teeth, he pulled down the red lace panties. It was no easy task.

"Good boy." She patted his head.  
Rias stepped out of them.

"Bring those with you," she ordered.

Rias walked back and sat on her desk chair.

Issei took her panties in his mouth and crawled to her.

If he got out of this cage, she was so going down.

"Good boy." Rias praised him. She held out her hand.

He put her panties down in her palm.

Rias put them on her desk.

"You know what to do next."

With a sigh, he got to work.

"Slowly," Rias said. "Make love to my pussy. Let me really feel your tongue."

He did it more slowly.

Rias seemed to enjoy that a lot.

She leaned back in her chair. "There we go. That's a good slave boy."

Issei hummed while licking her pussy. In just a few days, he had become quite the expert at pussy licking. Rias had taken every opportunity to let him practice. One time, she had woken him up in the middle of the night to ride his face.

Luckily, she had decided they wouldn't sleep together so on most nights he was safe.

His cock struggled in its cage while he licked her. This was the only stimulation he got after all. He hadn't even seen breasts since he was locked up. Rias had taken away all his porn and somehow, there were no opportunities to spy on the kendo club anymore.

"You know," Rias said. "I've always wondered how it feels like if you licked me down there."

"Down there?"

"You know what I mean."

She couldn't be serious. No way he could lick that. He had once fucked Akeno there, but that was very different.

"Do it," she said. "Or do you need another whipping? Or maybe more denial?"

Before he could reply, someone knocked on the door.

Rias sighed. "Stay there."

She quickly picked up her panties and threw them on the floor. Then, she looked up again. "Come on in."

Someone entered.

"Oh, hey Sona."

"Hey, Rias."

"Have a seat."

Issei kept sitting under her desk. Sona shouldn't be able to see him as long as he stayed quiet.

"So," Rias said calmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well-" Sona hesitated.

Issei got a deviant idea.

Rias yelped when he licked her clit.

"Everything okay?" Sona asked.

"I'm fine." Rias tried to keep her face straight.

She subtly put her hands beneath her desk and grabbed Issei's hair so she could keep him off her pussy.

"So, why are you here?" Rias asked.

Issei tried to lick her pussy again, but she held him off.

She wouldn't even let him have some fun.

"Well," Sona hesitated. "I've got a problem with Saji-kun."

"Oh."

"He's… well he's a bit… you know that most of my peerage is female, right?"

"All of them save for Saji."

"True. He… He has a hard time focusing around them. He always acts like a fool trying to get there attention and such. I've talked to him, but it's no use."

"Hm. Looks like you need to train him."

Issei stopped struggling.

What the hell?

"Train him?" Sona asked. She seemed pretty surprised too.

"Yes. In fact, I have just the thing you need."  
Rias pulled open a drawer and took something out.

"Oh my."

"Just put this on him and he'll behave," Rias assured her.

"All the time?"  
"Well if he's a good boy you can take it off once a week or so to give him a supervised orgasm. That's a good motivator."

"Hm. Well it couldn't hurt to give it a try I guess." Sona still seemed hesitant.

"Boys need you to control them. He's behaving like that because you don't act like a Mistress should."

"Mistress?"

"You're a high class devil, aren't you?"

"Of course," Sona said.

"Well then act like one."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

"You'll love it. And if you need any more help, just come to me."

"I will. Thanks a lot."

She stood up. A bit later, Issei heard the door open and close again.

"Of course," Rias said. "If they haven't been a good boy, you shouldn't release them."

He gave her a cold look.

"Still so rebellious? Oh well, you'll break soon enough. Now get started again and make me cum."

She pushed his face on her pussy.

He got back to work.

Not long after, he made her cum.

"See," Rias said. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yes, Mistress," he mumbled. He didn't want to go another round.

Rias kissed him. He kept his lips closed tightly.

"You'll learn to love it soon enough," she said, still a bit frustrated.

She made him stand up and took off the cuffs.

Rias handed them to him. "Here, keep them in your room. I might want to go for another round tonight."

"Okay."

He took the cuffs.

Issei put on his pants again and went home.

Once there, he took a long shower and then went to bed.

Some time later, there was a knock on his door.

"Ise-san?"

"A-Asia?"

He jumped out of bed and opened the door.

She stood in front of him, fidgeting slightly. "Sorry for barging in like this."

"It's okay. Come on in."

She entered.

"I-I wanted to come earlier, but… Rias-senpai-"

"It's okay," he assured her.

"She normally locks me up at night, but she must have forgotten this time."

Asia sat down on the edge of his bed. He noticed she wore thick white pyjamas.

"Those clothes."

"I'm sorry. I can't wear sexy clothing anymore," she explained. "And I can't come to your room anymore. If Rias-senpai notices I sneaked over here-"

"Shh, it's okay. Did they hurt you?"

Asia nodded. "I-I had to tell them, Ise-san. They-"

"I understand."

"But-" she was really freaking out. He would have to calm her.

"Shh. I love you, Asia." He kissed her softly on her lips.

She kissed him back. Asia calmed down completely.

After a while, he reluctantly stopped kissing her. He still wanted to talk to her.

Asia wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Ise-san. I'm so sorry for betraying you. Let me make it up to you."

She reached out and touched him over his boxers.

Her eyes widened. "What the…"

"Sorry about that." He tried to sound casual.

Frowning, she pulled down his boxers and studied it up close. Her face was almost touching the cage.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. The girl hesitantly reached out and touched the steel.

"Yeah. Especially when I get hard. And you're kinda-"

"Ah, sorry." She pulled her hand away.

"She promised she'd unlock me next week for a supervised orgasm. If I behave."

"We need to get you out of this," Asia said.

"You can't. It's magically enforced."

"Hm." She raised her hand. A green glow appeared. "Then we'll just have to-"

"No." He held up his hand. "That's not a good idea."  
She blinked a few times. "Why not? I'll be carefull."

"It has a safety mechanism. And I can't touch the key."

"Oh. Well then I'll just take it for you," she said. "Is it that key Rias has on her?"

"Yes, but… look it's not a good idea. She's just gonna put it back on and punish us both."

"We can run away," Asia suggested. "Together."

He hesitated. "I don't know."

He did want to run away but this was kinda risky.

"You want to stay a slave for the rest of your life?" Asia asked.

"I want to stay alive. If we leave we'd be strays. They will hunt us down and kill us." He did want to escape, but only if he had any chance of actually getting away.

"We'll manage. And with your new spell maybe we can-"

"No, Asia. It's not worth it. We'll get caught and it will be way worse."

Asia lifted her pyjamas up to expose her belly. "Look at this."

There were red welts criss-crossing her belly.

"You didn't heal them?"

"I wasn't allowed to. She checks every morning to make sure I didn't relieve any of the pain. And if they are starting to fade, Rias…" her voice trailed off.

"Look, Asia. We can't leave. It's too risky." He wanted to leave too, but it was just too risky. Especially…

If he left by himself, she would probably leave Asia alone. She'd be much safer. He couldn't endanger Asia. This was all his fault in the first place. If he hadn't gotten carried away with that spell-

"Please," she begged. "I can't take this anymore."

"I can help you leave on your own. You don't have this thing on. I'll just unlock your door and you can run away."

"I can't." She embraced him. Asia put her head on his shoulder. He felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Asia." He embraced her. "But-"

"H-How about… I… I'll be your slave?" she stuttered.

"You what?"

She pulled out of the embrace and looked at him. "I'll be your little slave. You can do whatever you want with me."

"Asia? That's-"

She got down on her knees.

"Please." Asia reached out and tentatively licked his cock. He could hardly feel anything due to the cage though.

"Don't you want to put it in my mouth?" she asked.

"Of course, but-"

"I'll choke on it if you want me to," she said. "I'll learn to take it down my throat. You can fuck my face if you want to. And you can…" She turned around on her knees on the bed and bend over.

Asia pulled down her pants and her panties, exposing herself. She reached back and spread herself open with both hands. "You can fuck my p-pussy whenever you want. You can do it hard, soft, you can… you can fist it if you want to. You can put clamps on it, you can pierce it, you can… you can shock it. You can-"

"Asia-"

"M-My ass as well. It's all yours. I'll learn to take your cock in all of my holes. Or anything else you want to put in there."

"That-"

"You can hurt me if you want to," she kept going. "You can humiliate me, you can make me-"

"I get it, Asia."

"No, you don't." She turned again and pushed up her breasts. He could hardly see them under the formless pyjamas. "I'll make them grow for you, Ise-san. I can use magic for that. I heard it's extremely painful, but I'll manage. As long as you're happy I can take it. I can change everything. I can change my height, my hair color, my eye color, my character, everything. I'll be your perfect girl, I promise. But just please-"

"Stop it. It hurts." His cock was getting painfully hard under the cage.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

Issei sighed. How could he say no to this? "Alright then. If this is really what you want."

"It is. Please make me your slave, Ise-sa-… Master."

"Okay. You can be my slave. If you can steal the key and get me out of this, we'll run away together. And you'll be all mine."

She embraced him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

[You're gonna have to plan things properly,] Ddraig said. [You'll only get one chance.]

"You need to go back to your room before they notice you are gone," Issei told her. "We'll talk later."

Asia nodded. "Okay."

"No," he said gently. "Reply properly."

She blinked a few times. "Yes, Master. I'll go back and wait."

"Good."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, deep kiss.

"Now go," he said.

"Yes, Master."  
Asia went back to her room.

 _Maybe Rias was right?_

[About what?]

 _There are girls that willingly submit to me._

* * *

 **Summary** : Rias keeps dominating Issei. Akeno thinks she takes stuff too far and doesn't want to help her anymore. Rias calls Issei and makes him go down on her in the clubroom. While he does, Sona comes in but she doesn't know he's there. Rias convinces Sona to dominate Saji like she does with Issei. At night, Asia comes to Issei's room trying to convince him to run away together. Issei thinks it's too risky, but ultimately agrees when Asia says she'll become his slave if he agrees.


	14. Escape (Asia)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

His eye fell on the handcuffs. Rias had used them to handcuff him to the bed and ride his face. Afterwards, she had left them in his room.

Hm. Maybe he could use them for something fun after all? Then they would serve their initial purpose.

Issei picked them up and put them in his bag.

 _I think I've got everything._

[I think so too.]

 _Our plan is decent, right?_

[ _Our_ plan?]

 _We're a team, Ddraig. You need me just as much as I need you. Without me you're just a voice in a Sacred Gear._

[Hm. I guess you have a point there.]

Issei took the elevator down.

During their house renovation, Sirzechs had created a hidden basement filled with a few cars and a tunnel leading out. It was there in case of emergency. Only Issei and Rias knew about it. But Rias was asleep now since it was the middle of the night.

Issei met Asia in the basement. It had been very simple to get her out. Rias left the key on the door when she locked her up at night.

"This is the last one," Issei said. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Issei put the bag on the backseat. Their trunk was already filled.

They had enough supplies to survive for a few weeks.

"Okay," he said. "Only one thing left to do. The most important bit actually."

Asia nodded. "I know."

"I'll wait here."

"Can't you-"

"This was your idea," he reminded her. "You said you'd steal the key for me."

"Yes, but… please?"

"Okay then."

They both took the elevator up and went to her room.

Asia slowly opened the door and went inside, followed by Issei

Their devil eyes could see well enough in the darkness.

Rias was sleeping softly. He could hear her breathing slowly.

They approached her carefully.

She was pretty cute like this. Naked, only partly covered by the blanket.

But there was no time for that now.

Asia took out a wire cutter from her pocket.

 _Here goes nothing._

Very slowly, she took the chain and cut it. The key slipped down and fell on the mattress.

Just as she reached for it, Rias rolled over.

 _Fuck. It's all over now. I'm-_

[She's still asleep,] Ddraig said. [You just need to roll her over.]

 _She's gonna wake up if I do that._

[You could also go back to bed and give up.]

 _No. You can forget that. We've come this far already._

[In that case, I've got an idea.]

Issei took out his phone.

Asia mouthed something.

 _Trust me_ , he mouthed back.

She nodded.

Issei stood a bit away so the light wouldn't wake her up. He turned on his phone and navigated to the internet.

A soft noise came out a bit later.

Asia frowned. A mosquito?

Issei turned off the light of his phone, but the noise kept going. He held it over Rias face.

She mumbled something in her sleep.

He kept hovering it around her head.

She waved with her hand, mumbling a complaint.

After a few more attempts, Rias finally rolled over.

Asia quickly took the key.

Issei turned off his phone again.

They both sneaked back outside.

"That was close," he whispered.

"Yeah. But it worked."

They went to the basement with the elevator.

"Why aren't we teleporting away?" Asia asked.

"Magic leaves traces. We need to get out of reach first. And our supplies are in the car."

They arrived in the basement.

Issei got into the car and started.

He drove through the tunnel. This tunnel emerged at the edge of town, near the highway. It didn't take them long to reach it since there was no speed limit here.

Issei emerged from the tunnel. It closed after them.

Issei turned onto the highway.

"I didn't know you could drive a car," Asia said.

[He can't,] Ddraig said out loud. [I'm driving.]

"I'm the one with the physical body," Issei argued.

[Well-]

"Anyway," Asia said. "We managed to get out"

"Yeah." Issei shifted uncomfortably. "But we should keep going. We're not yet safe."

"Let's first take off that thing." She unclicked her seatbelt. There was a warning beep from the car.

"You shouldn't-"

"Shh."

Asia leaned over and took his waistband. Issei had put on loose pants because tight ones were very uncomfortable to wear with that thing on. He didn't have boxers on either.

Issei momentarily lifted his legs so she could pull his pants down to his thighs.

Asia took the lock and inserted the key.

With a click, it opened. She carefully removed the device.

Issei let out his breath. That was much better.

Asia threw the cage on the backseat along with the key.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A bit."

"I'll make it all better. Don't worry." She leaned down and gave his cock a kiss.

"Asia?"

Asia shushed him again. She stuck out her tongue and…

"Fuck." Issei shivered. The car swerved dangerously. "Don't do that. I'm driving."

"No you're not. Ddraig is driving."

"Yes, but I'm the one holding the wheel."

"Sorry." She sat back on her seat and closed her seatbelt again. "You're right. It can wait."

He moved his pants back to normal.

[Why don't you press that blue button on the dashboard?] Ddraig suggested.

Button?

Issei clicked.

[Advanced cruise control activated,] a female computer voice announced.

[The computer will keep the car between the lines and at this speed,] Ddraig said. [So you can focus on your slave.]

Oh, right. Asia had agreed to be his slave. That was their deal.

"Cruise control?" Asia asked.

"It can drive on its own," Issei explained. "Apparently."

"Oh. So can I continue then?" Asia asked. "Master."

"Not like that."

"Hm?"

"You shouldn't worship my cock with so many clothes on."

"Ah. You're right, I'm sorry. But… uhm… can anyone see us?"

"Special windows. They can't see us."

"Okay."

She got undressed. Which wasn't easy to do while sitting in a driving car.

With some effort, Asia stripped down to her underwear. Then, she hooked her thumbs in her panties.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed?"

"Bra first."

"Oh. Of course, sorry."

She reached back and unhooked her bra. Then she rolled down her panties and got out of them. She was completely naked now.

"Asia," he said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to be my slave. I know you only said that so I would agree to-"

"No. I do want this. This is what I've always wanted. I want to please you, Ise-san."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

Their eyes locked.

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you have to tell me."

"I will," she assured him.

Asia got on her knees on her seat. "Can I do it now?"

"Do what?"

She blushed. "Can I please suck your cock?"

"Y-"

[If I may.]

 _Ddraig. I'm in the middle of something._

[You should act like a real Master. That is what Asia wants.]

 _What am I doing wrong then?_

[Let me give you some pointers.]

"No," Issei said. "You can't."

Asia frowned. "Ise-san?"

"I don't want you to suck it. I want you to worship it. I want you to choke on it. I want you to show me how much you want to please me. I want you to make me cum over and over and over, and I want you to swallow everything. I want you to remember the taste and learn to love it. Learn to crave it."

She fidgeted in her seat. "Master."

"What's wrong?" he reached out and touched her pussy. "Oh my, someone is getting in the mood."

"Please," she begged. "May I worship your cock?"

"Now you can."

She leaned down and licked his cock slowly.

Issei reached over and rubbed her pussy. She moaned around his cock.

Asia wrapped her lips around his cock and pushed it in slowly.

She could take it down about halfway before she started gagging.

Asia came up to breathe. "I'm sorry. I'm terrible at this. I shouldn't even be allowed to do this. You deserve way better."

"You can practice," he said. "Every day, until you do it better."

"You should let me practice on a toy until I do well enough to graduate to your cock."

"You're trying hard, that's good enough for me. Keep going."

"Yes, Sir." She took him back in and bobbed her head up and down.

He wasn't going to last very long.

"Fuck, go faster."

She did as he said.

Issei pushed two fingers inside her pussy. She sucked him even harder.

"Ah, fuck. I'm gonna cum."

"Inside," she begged. "Please."

Asia sucked him as fast as she could.

Issei orgasmed. She had a small orgasm herself when he came into her mouth. He could feel her pussy weakly contract. It wasn't a full orgasm though. He had seen Asia orgasm before, and this wasn't powerful enough.

Issei stopped rubbing her. He was really tired all of a sudden.

Asia gently coaxed out the last drops of cum with her hands.

Suddenly, Issei's left arm started glowing white.

 _What the hell?_

[Your magic is restoring to its full power.]

Spikes appeared on his arm.

 _Ddraig, this isn't normal._

[Hm. That's weird.]

 _You think!?_

"Ishe-san?" Asia looked confused. Her mouth was full of cum.

[You're evolving.]

"I'm what?"

[This happened before. You don't remember the Awakening of your gear? The Second Liberation during the Rating Game?]

 _Why now?_

[Dragon are made to dominate. You've dominated Asia so you're dragonifying more.]

 _Is that a good thing?_

[It is.]

 _But I've dominated Rias before_ , he argued. _Why didn't this happen before?_

[You felt some guilt about it. That held you back. This time it was consensual so there is no guilt.]

The glow subsided.

There were three red spikes on his arm now. When he focused, they retracted into his arm.

Issei tried a few times and found he could pull them out and retract them at will.

Asia hummed something. She looked at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh, sorry. You can go ahead and swallow."

She did as he asked. "Thank you, Master. What happened?"

"You don't need to worry. I just became stronger."

"Oh. Because of me?"

"Yes. Because you did so well." He patted her head.

Asia beamed at him. "Shall I do it again?"

[We're almost there.]

"Later."

He looked at the road. They had gone off the highway and were now driving on a dirt road in a dark forest.

"You better get dressed," he said. "We've arrived."

"Okay."

Issei put his cock away and helped Asia get dressed.

A bit later, the car parked itself.

They both got out. Their devil eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.

Asia's mouth fell open.

They stood in front of a large stone building erected seemingly in the middle of the forest. It looked like a small caste.

A black steel fence surrounded it with a gate in front of them. The gate was closed with chains. Runes were engraved in them and they glowed faintly red.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Red Dragon Emperor base," Issei said.

"What?"

"The previous wielders of the Boosted Gear build countless bases around the world. This is the closest one."

"How did you know where it was?" she asked.

"Ddraig was there when this was build."

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and touched the chains.

The chains unwrapped themselves and the gate swung open. They recognised his Boosted Gear and responded to it.

"No one else should be able to enter," he explained. Unless they broke through the barriers.

"And the road here?" she asked.

"Invisible for anyone else."

"So we're safe here?"

"We should be. Come on."

Issei got back in the car with her.

They drove through the gate. Once they were through, it swung close again and the chains locked it in place.

Issei parked the car. They got out and went inside the house.

He turned on the lights in the hallway.

"There is electricity here?" Asia asked.

"Apparently they use some kind of solar panels. Advanced technology from Heaven."

"How did they get that?"

"Long story."

They walked through the hallway and went into the living room.

"Not bad," Asia said. "A bit dusty though."

"It's been out of use for a while."

They continued to the kitchen.

Issei opened the fridge. The light didn't go on. "Hm."

"Maybe you should put in the plug?" Asia suggested.

"Great idea."

He plugged it in. The light turned on.

"There we go." It was still working even though it was quite old.

He closed the fridge again.

They continued exploring. The castle was pretty big, so they didn't go through all of it right away. But they found the bathroom and…

"This must be the master bedroom," Asia said.

There was a large four-poster bed that could fit at least ten people. It had red drapes around it. Above the bedhead was a wall painting of two fighting dragons, a red one and a white one. The red one was clearly winning.

She sat down on the large bed. A cloud of dust rose.

"This house needs a proper cleaning," Asia said.

"That can wait until tomorrow. I've got some sleep to catch up on."

"True. Let's unpack and go to bed."

"Yeah."

They unloaded the car. He put the food away in the kitchen and brought his clothes up to the bedroom.

"Uhm, Master?" Asia asked. She fidgeted.

"You can just call me Ise like before," he said.

"No, no, I should address you properly."

"Your call."

"Anyway, what should I do with this?" She held up the cage.

"Give me that."

She handed it to him.

Issei held it in his left hand and made a fist. The spikes appeared.

With a crunching sound, the cage was reduced to a ball of metal.

 _Interesting._

[Like I said, dragon powers.]

He dropped it on the floor. "Let's go to bed."

"Hold on one sec."

Asia opened a window and fanned their blankets outside to get rid of some dust.

Issei stripped down to his underwear. He didn't bother with his clothes and just threw them on the floor.

Asia finished with the blankets. She left the window open and returned to him.

"Uhm. Should I sleep here? It's no so appropriate for-"

"Asia, you're sleeping with me, obviously."

"Okay. I'll get changed then."

He looked away while she changed. Not to give her privacy, but because she clearly wanted to surprise him.

"What do you think?" Asia asked.

He looked up. She wore a very translucent green nightgown without a bra and delicate lace panties in the same color.

"You look good."

"Thanks. I picked it out just for you."

"When did you do that?"

"A while ago," she said. "But I never dared to actually put it on. But now, well…"

"I see. Come here."

She came in bed with him.

Asia put her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

It was silent for a while. Issei was drifting off to sleep when she suddenly spoke.

"I uhm… I'll start tomorrow on my chest, if that's okay with you."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't kidding before," Asia said. "I'm gonna use magic to make my chest grow."

"You really don't have to do that for me. You're fine the way you are."

"I want to do this," she said. "I really do."

"It will hurt," he warned her.

"That's just proof of how much I love you. I can handle pain, Master. Please let me do this for you."

"Can you relieve some pain using your Twilight Healing?" he asked.

"I think I can," she said.

"Alright. Then you can do it. If you help yourself with your Sacred Gear."

"That's really not nec-"

"I'm sorry did I make myself unclear?" he said. "That was an order, Asia, not a question. You're gonna relief the pain, whether you like it or not."

"Yes, Master."

It was silent for a while.

"Thanks," Asia said.

Issei didn't reply. He had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei and Asia steal the key from Rias and escape. They drive to an old hideout of a previous Red Dragon Emperor. Asia gives him a blowjob in the car which cases his dragon arm to act strange. Ddraig explains to him his body is starting to be more like a dragon because of his feelings. they reach teh mansion and settle themselves. Asia then promises she'll use magic to make her chest grow bigger.


	15. Concerns (Asia)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei woke up. The sunlight assaulted him. He held up his arm to try and block it.

Issei was surprised he had slept for so long with so much light coming in.

Asia had left open the window last night and the curtains of his bed were open too, so there was nothing stopping the sunlight from shining directly on him.

Asia woke up as well.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Sorry I woke you." He reached out and closed the curtain of his bed a bit. The sunlight was blocked out.

"It think it's time to get up anyway," Asia said.

"Yeah."

Asia threw the covers back and sat upright.

Issei stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I uhm… I can see your…"

She looked down at her translucent nightgown. "Oh. Do you… do you want to see them better?"

"Uhm…"

Asia blushed heavily and pulled her nightgown over her head. "Here you go."

She moved closer to him.

"You're gorgeous." Issei reached out and cupped her breasts.

"I'll make them bigger," she said. "I promise."

He didn't know what to say, so he just leaned in and kissed her.

Hesitantly, Asia reached out with her tongue. She traced his lips.

Issei returned the favor.

Not long after, they were tongue-kissing. Asia was moaning into his mouth.

While he fondled her chest, she reached down with her hands and took out his cock. She slowly jerked him off.

"Fuck."

Asia smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't take this teasing anymore."

Asia bit her lip. "What are you gonna do about it, Master?"

He grabbed a handful of hair and forced her head down. Asia opened her mouth and took his cock deep inside. She started bobbing her head up and down fast right away. He could feel her tongue trace the underside of his cock.

"Fuck."

He needed that. He had only done it once yesterday, so there was still a lot of leftover frustration he had to get out.

Asia took him out and licked his shaft for a while. "So forceful today?"

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"For what? I needed that just as much as you, Ise-san."

She took him back in and forced him deep. Asia could only take him halfway before she started gagging, but that certainly didn't stop her from trying.

"Good girl." Issei stroked her hair softly.

She hummed.

He felt something in his left arm. A strange itching. It was the same feeling he got before a spike of dragon power. At this point, he would normally ask Akeno to suck it out.

 _Ddraig?_

[You have too much power inside. You need to release some of it.]

 _Akeno isn't here._

[There is another way. Listen closely…]

 _Hm. Okay_

Issei did as Ddraig asked.

Asia made a loud gagging sound.

She got off his cock and coughed a few times. Spit dribbled over her chin.

"Ise-san? W-What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's okay. But uhm… I'm never gonna take it all the way down if you keep growing."

She studied his cock. It had already been quite big to begin with, but when he channeled his power there, it had grown even bigger.

Asia took a deep breath and put it back inside. Normally she could take about half, but now she was already struggled at a third of his length.

"Just take it easy, Asia," he said. "You'll get there eventually. We've got plenty of time."

"Uhu."

He reached down and played with her breasts while she sucked him. She moaned around his cock.

He was getting close.

"Use your hands too."

She wrapped both hands around his cock and jerked him off while she sucked on the head. His cock was too big to do much else.

Issei teased her nipples. He did it soft at first, but then, quite suddenly, she forced her head deep down and did a weird motion with her tongue.

He was pushed over the edge and in a reflex, he pulled hard on her nipples.

Asia screamed, but she didn't take him out.

When his orgasm was over, she kept licking and suckling on his cock until he grew soft again.

"Show me," Issei said.

She carefully opened her mouth. There was quite a lot of it. He had really filled her mouth.

Issei wanted to see it because it was Asia. He had always thought of her as an innocent church girl who would never do anything this lewd. But she had changed completely, just for him. Just seeing her hold his cum in her mouth almost made him hard again.

"You want to swallow it?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes were pleading.

"Go ahead then."

She closed her eyes and swallowed. Then, she licked her lips.

"That was amazing, Ise-san. I think I had a small orgasm myself when you came in my mouth."

"Well-"

Suddenly, a red dragon mark appeared on her breasts. It glowed for a moment and then vanished again.

"What was that?" Asia asked.

"You sucked out some of my excess power."

"So I have some dragon power inside me now?"

"Yes."

"It feels good."

His cock shrinked back to its usual size. Apparently the change wasn't permanent.

Issei lied down on the bed. Asia put her head on his chest.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked.

"Yeah." He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer.

"If you want something else, just tell me," Asia said. "I'm all yours."

"Let's take things slow."

"Okay."

They lied like that for a bit. He almost fell back asleep. But he forced himself upright.

"We should really get up. I still want to do stuff today."

"Like what?" she asked.

"This house needs a proper cleaning for one."

"I'll take care of that."

"I'll help."

"Please don't. I would feel bad if you helped out. I want to do it alone."

He shrugged. "If that's what you really want."

"I'll go make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right there. I'm gonna take a shower first."  
She kissed him. Then, she put her nightgown back on and went out.

Issei put his boxers back on. Then, he took out fresh clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom.

When he had finished freshening up, he went downstairs.

"Hey, Master."

"Asia? What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" She spun around. "It seemed appropriate."

He couldn't reply right away. The uniform she was wearing was a maid outfit. A rather sexy version of it.

She had simple black shoes and thigh-high grey socks with a white frilly edge at the top. A red ribbon looped around the white edge. Then, there was a black dress that only covered the bare essentials. Most notably, it left a huge gap around the chest area. She also had an apron that was so short he could almost see her panties. Around her neck was another tight red ribbon tied neatly into a bow. She had ribbons on her wrists too. To top it all off, she wore a white frilly headpiece. He needed a moment to take it all in.

"Where did you get that?" he asked eventually.

"One of the closets around here."

 _Looks like the other wielders were perverts like me._

[No comment.]  
"Hm. It seems to fit rather well," he said.  
"It's a little loose around this area though." She held up the fabric at her chest.

"We'll take care of that."

She smiled. "Yeah. I uhm, I made breakfast."

"Right."

Issei sat down. She had made quite an extensive breakfast for him.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked as they started eating.

"I don't know. You said you didn't want me to help cleaning so I guess I'll just watch you clean then?"

"You can watch some tv too."

"I don't think we have a connection here."

"Yes, but I've seen a collection of movies here. And uhm… I packed some of your private collection too."

"Hm. Interesting. I'll watch tv for a bit then."

They finished their breakfast. Asia cleaned everything up.

Issei relocated to the couch and opened the box she had brought with her. He picked one of his favorite movies and put it in. Then, he got on the couch and pressed play.

Meanwhile, Asia started cleaning the living room.

He noticed there was a lot of bending over involved in her cleaning. He saw her panties constantly while she dusted off.

After a while, she decided to clean the dust off the couch and coffee table which gave him quite a lot of insight in her chest area. She wasn't wearing any bra.

"Are you teasing me?"

She bit her lip. "A little. I'm sorry, I'm just so…"

"Say it."  
"H-Horny." She blushed heavily.

"We just did it this morning."

"I know. I shouldn't be so selfish. You're the only one who should cum."

He frowned. "But… oh right. I'm sorry. I forgot you went down on me this morning."

"Was I so bad?"

"No, no, you were good. But I was so focused on myself I totally forgot you didn't cum."

"I did. I had a small orgasm this morning when you came in my mouth, that's more than enough."

"When was the last time you had a full orgasm?"

"What do you mean? You were there."

"When I went down on you? That was like… a week ago?"

"Eight days. But it's later than that. You trained your spell on me, don't you remember?"

"Right. I made you cum a few times with it. But after that, when I… when I was with Rias, you weren't locked up, were you? You didn't have some kind of cage on. So you didn't masturbate or anything then?"

"Yes, I did. I do… play with myself. I fantasise about you and all the things you could do to me, but I always make sure I don't tip over. That keeps me… available for you. I'm always in the mood so you can… use me whenever you want to."

"Right, you told me that before. I'm sorry, I totally forgot until now."

"You had other things on your mind," she said. "Besides, I chose to deny myself for you."

He got up. "Let's fix this."

"You don't have to," Asia said. "It's good like this, isn't it? I'm always in the mood so you can use me whenever you want to. You like me like this, don't you?"

"I do."

"If you make me cum, it might all go away." She looked a bit scared. Clearly she cared a lot about him.

"I don't think it will. Besides, if you didn't cum on your own, then…"

"Then what?" she cocked her head to the side.

He touched her shoulder.

Asia moaned loudly. Her knees started shaking right away.

She looked at him. Her eyes were pure desperation now. "W-What did you do?"

"The mark I used to practise is still on you. I can make you cum on command."

"I-I think I almost did."

"Show me your panties."

She lifted her skirt right away. Her panties were completely soaked through. It was leaking past her thighs already.

"See?" he said. "It won't go away. I can make you as wet as I like whenever I want to."

She bit her lip. "I like that, Ise-san."

"Good. You've ruined these, so we better take them off."

He grabbed her panties and pulled them down. A string of her pussy juice connected for a moment. She was literally dripping wet.

Issei put her down on the couch. His lips claimed hers right away.

Asia gasped, but then settled into the kiss.

He pushed his tongue past her lips. She started sucking on it right away.

Issei's hand sneaked beneath her skirt. He forcibly broke off the kiss.

"Ise." She leaned forward, clearly wanting more.

"What am I doing right now?" he asked.

"Ah, you're…" she blushed heavily.

"Come on, Asia. Say it."

She bit her lip. "You're… you're playing with my p-pussy."

"Does it feel good?"

She nodded. "It feels really good."

Issei inserted two fingers. "And how does this feel?"

"Ah." She struggled to reply.

Asia was really cute when she was embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ise-san. If you keep this up, I'm gonna…"

"Already? Ye, Asia, you're so perverted."

"Ah." She struggled to hold herself back.

"Too bad I can't let you come like this."

"What? Why?"

"You're completely overdressed."

Without hesitating she pulled down her dress. Her tits were pushed up by the fabric. "Please, Ise-san."

"Look at you," he teased her. "Exposing yourself on command."

"Ah, that's…" she looked away. "You…"

"I thought you were a cute church girl, but look at you now."

She bit her lip. "Don't say that."

"You say that, but your body is being honest. It's making all these lewd noises."

She tried to stop herself from moaning, but even then, she couldn't stop the wet sounds coming from his fingers down there.

"Look at it," he said. "Look at how wet you are."

Asia looked down.

He felt her pussy spasm around his fingers when she did.

"Please," Asia begged.

"Please what? Please stop."

"No, please… I want to cum."

"Dirty girl."

"It's… it's you who made me like this. Now you should take responsibility."

"Hm."

"You're right, Ise-san. I'm a dirty girl. _Your_ dirty girl. So… can I please cum? Can your dirty girl please come all over your fingers?"

"Go ahead. Do it."

That was all she needed.

Asia threw her head back and came. More fluids squirted out of her pussy. She covered his wrist and arm. Her pussy squeezed hard around his fingers.

Eventually, she went limp again.

He let her catch her breath a bit more before talking.

"How was that?"

"Amazing," she said. There was a satisfied look on her face.

He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and held them up to her face. "You should clean up your mess."

"Yes, Master."

She started licking it up right away. It was really hot.

"I should return the favor," Asia said.

"You already made me cum this morning."

"I'd feel bad if I didn't."

Asia knelt down in front of him. He wasn't really about to complain.

The girl pulled down his zipper.

"Do I have permission to service you, Sir?"

He was stunned for a moment. The way she said it was exactly like…

Asia hesitated. "I thought you might like it if I asked it like that. Was that too weird?"

"No, no, it was good. It's just… you reminded me of someone else."

"Oh. Well Kiryuu told me guys really like it if you ask it like that."

She again. "Well apparently she told Xenovia that as well."

He closed his zipper again and sat down on the couch. He wasn't in the mood anymore.

She sensed this as well, because she put her dress back in order.

"I'm worried about her. About all of them. Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba. What is gonna happen to them?"

"Why would anything happen to them?" she asked.

"Well Rias went a little crazy, didn't she?"

"I guess so. But technically you started it. And they had nothing to do with our escape."

"You know that and you know that, but does Rias know? She's not really in the most stable place right now. She might do something reckless."

"That's true I guess. But we can't go back now. It's too dangerous."

"Then what do we do? I can't just leave them. I need to know if they are okay."

He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll try to make sure she doesn't see me," he promised.

"Are you crazy?"

"Asia, I have to-"

"No! You promised me we would leave together. You can't go back now."

"If you are my slave doesn't that mean you'll do anything I say? Or did you just say that so I would leave with you?"

"If you're my Master, then you shouldn't leave me here and put yourself in danger. You're responsible for our safety, so don't do anything reckless."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Take off your shirt and get down on the couch."

He frowned. "How is that gonna help us?"

"Just do it."

He shrugged. "Fine."

Issei tugged off his shirt and lied down on the couch on his belly. Asia sat on top of him and slowly started to massage his shoulders. Her hands were really soft.

"Asia, this isn't helping." He tried to get up, but she pushed him down.

"Just relax." She started again.

"Since when are you so forceful?"

"Since I have to be. If I let you go you'll get yourself killed."

"As opposed to staying here and letting other people die in my stead?"

"No one is gonna die, Ise-san. Rias is a bit unstable but she's not gonna kill anyone."

"We're strays," he argued. "That means everyone has permission to kill us. Dohnaseek almost killed me on my first days as a devil."

"Assuming the others don't do anything reckless, they'll be safe."

"What makes you think they won't? We have to do something."

"Agreed."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to come up with a decent plan."

"Since when am I good at making plans?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

…

He looked over his shoulder. "You…"

 _Ddraig, can you talk to her?_

[Temporarily. She sucked out the dragon power, so there's a connection between usfor now.]

 _You bastard!_

[It didn't seem like you were gonna listen to me.]

 _So Asia is doing what you told her to? That's why she's so forceful?_

[I hope you can at least see that your 'plan' sucked.]

 _Well what's your plan then?_

[Give me a minute, I'm thinking.]

"I'm sorry, Ise-san. I was just so scared and-"

"It's okay. You were right, I was being stupid."

"But-"

"Why are you stopping?"

"Huh?"

"Your massage was good, so keep going."

She started again.

"You're right," he said. "This does help me relax."

[You know, I think there's actually some massage oil around here.]

 _I thought you were trying to come up with a plan?_

[On it.]

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei and Asia have some fun together. Then, Issei gets concerned about the others and wants to go back to see if they are okay, but Ddraig and Asia stop him. They convince him to wait until they can come up with a good plan.


	16. New Girl (Katase)

**A/N** : summary of the chapter at the bottom.

* * *

Issei got dressed.

"You really don't want to come with me, Asia?" he asked.

"I don't think I'd be much help, Ise-san. And I promised I'd work on my chest, but you kept distracting me."

"Okay then," he zipped up his jacket. "I'll be back soon."

Issei leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

"Good luck," she said.

Issei went outside. It was just getting dark outside. Perfect timing.

He got in the car and turned it on.

 _Where to?_

[Which one do you want?]

 _Doesn't matter._

[Hm. I have an idea.]

Ddraig gave him directions.

After about half an hour, Issei reached his destination.

 _You sure about this?_

[Do you have a better idea?]

 _Good point._

He got out and raised his hood.

There was no one on the street.

Slowly, he walked to the back of the house.

 _Let's go._

He spread his wings and flew upward. With a simple spell, he unlocked the window and went inside.

Issei looked around. The hallway wasn't lit, but the moon provided enough light for his devil eyes.

 _Which rooms is hers?_

[I don't know. Why are you asking me?]

 _This was your idea._

[Just check all of them.]

 _Fine._

Issei folded his wings and silently walked to the nearest door. He peered through the keyhole.

Bathroom.

The next door was an empty bedroom, probably from her parents. On the third door he heard a sound before he could even peek through the keyhole.

"Ah, Ise-kun."

He froze. What the hell?

More noise. A strange sloppy noise.

Issei peeked through the keyhole.

The girl was on her bed, fully naked. She was on all fours with her face pressed into the pillows and her butt raised high. It pointed directly at him.

She was reaching between her legs and rubbing her pussy as if her life depended on it. He could see her fluids run down her thighs. She was soaking wet.

Was this really Katase?

The salmon-colored hair was pretty unmistakable, but-

"Ah, Ise-kun. You like peeking on me? You like looking at my butt?" She wiggled it, unaware the real Issei was staring right at her. Yeah it had to be her. That booty of hers was unmistakable.

 _Is she… is she fantasising about me?_

[Looks like it. Who would have thought that. She actually enjoys it if you peek on her.]

 _Why doesn't she say it then? I'm happy to peek on her more often?_

[She's probably embarrassed about it.]

"Do you get hard when you stare at my butt, Ise-kun?" Katase asked. "It's okay, don't be shy."

It almost sounded like she knew he was there, but that was impossible of course.

"Go ahead and put it in my tight little pussy, Ise-kun." Katase spread herself with one hand. "Sorry I'm not a virgin anymore, Ise-kun."

She wasn't?

"Ah, don't ask me, it's embarrassing," she continued talking to her fantasy.

Issei frowned. Something strange was going on here.

Katase blushed deep pink. "Okay, it's… it's Kiba-kun."

"What?"

Startled, she got up.

"I-Is someone there?" There was fear in her voice.

Issei stayed silent. He could only hope she wouldn't go out of her room.

Katase looked torn. On the one hand, she wanted to confirm she was alone, but putting on her clothes again and checking was a bit too much of a hassle.

After a moment of silence, she shrugged and got back in position.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. I got distracted." She paused. "Oh my, Ise-kun. You're so much bigger than Kiba-kun. I don't think that will fit… you will make it fit? O-Okay."

She opened a drawer and took out a large pink dildo.

 _Wow, she's really perverted._

[Look who's talking.]

The girl licked it all over. When it was well lubricated, she positioned it at her pussy lips and slowly pushed it in.

"Ah, Ise-kun. Be gentle."

[This opportunity is perfect,] Ddraig pointed out.

 _Oh, right_. He had completely forgotten about the plan.

Issei slowly opened the… opened the…

 _It's locked._

[Locked? What kind of devil are you?]

 _Right._

He used a spell to open the lock.

Very slowly, he pushed the door open and sneaked inside.

The girl was too busy fucking herself with her dildo to notice him.

Issei removed his hood and tiptoed closer. He put his hand on her butt.

She yelped and fell on her side.

Issei covered her mouth to muffle the scream that came.

"Shh, you're dreaming." He put some hypnotic powers in his words.

The girl calmed down. He removed his hand again.

"Dreaming?" she slowly asked.

"Yes, of course. Your door is locked, isn't it?

"Locked," she repeated, confused. "Yeah, you're right. I must be dreaming."

"Keep going then."

She nodded.

The girl got back into her doggy-style pose and put the toy back inside. He noticed she was actually going really easy on herself. The toy didn't even go in a third of the way.

"Ah, Ise-kun. Spank my butt. Please."

He cast a spell that blocked the noise before obliging her request.

"Ah, harder."

He did it harder.

"Harder, please."

 _What kind of masochist was she?_

He put some magic into his hand.

She let out a whimper. "Ah, yes, just like that. Hurt me. Make me squeal."

Soon, her butt was red from his slaps.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum," she cried out.

Issei put his hand on her sensitive butt. He cast the spell.

A mark appeared on her left butt cheek.

"Ah, what's going on? I-I can't come."

"You haven't earned it yet," he told her.

She gritted her teeth. "Please. What do I have to do?"

"I want you to spy on Rias for me."

"W-What?"

"Fine, no orgasm for you then."

"No, no. I'll do it, if… if you give me the real thing."

"You want me to…"

"Put your cock in my tight little pussy. Oh please." Her voice was desperate.

 _I guess I have no choice then._

Issei opened his pants and took out his cock. It was already rock-hard from watching her.

He pulled out the pink dildo and tossed it aside. Katase spread herself for him.

She moaned loudly when he pushed it in.

"Ah, fuck, you're so big."

"Take it all." He slapped her butt again.

"Yes. Don't stop. Force it in completely."

He was in all the way now. His cock was much bigger than her toy, so there was probably nothing that had ever gone so deep inside of her. For a moment, he considered using his dragon powers to make it even bigger, but that might be a little too much for her.

Issei slowly pulled it out almost all the way.

"Don't tease me," she complained. Katase rocked her hips.

He grabbed her hips and slammed his cock inside of her.

She let out a scream.

He started fucking her hard and deep, while she moaned loudly. Her hips met every thrust.

"Ise-kun," she panted. "I want to-"

"Do it. Cum for me." He slapped her butt.

She didn't come quietly. If he hadn't cast a spell, the whole street would have heard her.

Issei fucked her through her orgasm.

It took her a minute before she could speak again.

"Ah, I'm…"

"Shut up. Just take it. I don't care if you're sensitive."

"No, I'm… I want to come again."

[Don't overdo it,] Ddraig warned him. [You remember Rias, don't you?]

 _I remember._

He looked at Katase. There was already a hazy look in her eyes from just one orgasm. If he overdid it, she would turn into an addict incapable of doing anything else but fucking. While the thought was exciting, he still needed her.

"If you make me cum, you can come with me," he told her.

She immediately responded. Katase moved her hips so fast he was forced to stop his own moves. Her pussy constricted tightly around his cock.

 _Fuck, she's good._

He tried to hold back, but Katase forced him over very quickly. He didn't even consider pulling out, he simply exploded inside of her.

Katase didn't slow down in the least. He felt her pussy spasms around his cock. Her orgasm lasted really long.

When it was over, he pulled out. Cum leaked out right away.

Katase rolled on her back. Her eyes were glazy and her tongue was out. There were slight burn marks on her breasts from chafing against the bed.

"Katase?"

"I…" she swallowed. "I'll report on Rias. As long as you keep fucking me with your glorious cock."

Issei smiled. "I will."

Katase closed her eyes. A blissful look was frozen on her face.

He cleaned up a little and then tucked her in.

When he was done, Issei locked the door again with magic and jumped out of the window. His wings slowed down his fall enough to land safely.

 _That went well._

[I'm surprised you could hold back enough.]

 _No confidence in me?_

[You certainly didn't hold back with Rias. And look where it got us.]

 _I've learned from that mistake, Ddraig._

He got into the car and drove back.

Asia was waiting for him in the living room. She was on her knees, wearing the maid uniform.

"Ise-san."

"Hey Asia."

"How did it go?"

"Good." He came closer to her. "You…"

Asia stood up. She pushed up her chest with her arms. "What do you think?"

He reached out and touched her chest. They were about a cup size bigger compared to before.

"Wow." Issei gave them a squeeze.

"Ah. They are still sensitive."

"Sorry."

"No, no, don't stop please."

"Okay." Gently, he massaged her breasts.

Asia closed her eyes. "That feels good. I-I'll keep going. I'll make them even bigger."

"No, this is big enough."

She blinked. "Big enough for what?"

"Get back on your knees and I'll show you."

He unzipped his pants while Asia kneeled down.

 _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

 **Summary** : Issei goes to Katase's house. He sneaks inside and finds her masturbating while fantasizing about him. Issei uses his magic on her and convinces her to spy on Rias for him. When it's over, he goes back to Asia.


End file.
